Los pinguinos de Madagarcar - Historia de amorSkilene
by Haytlink
Summary: Esta es una historia en dialogos que cree romantica de los pinguinos de madagascar ojalas que la disfruten por que es muy bonita para los fanaticos de SKILENE ; titulo en general
1. El Amor es Secreto

_**Bueno esta historia se tratara sobre Los Pinguinos de Madagascar para que la lean ;) este es el primer capitulo**_

_**Personajes: -Skipper - Kowalski - Rico - Cabo - Marlene - Rey Julien - Morn - Maurice. Secundarios: -Fred y Antonio. Esos por el momento después entraran mas secundarios en el segundo capitulo ;)y ahi otra pequeña cosa si le coloco entre parentesis digamos por ejemplo: Skipper{calmado} es para que ustedes se imaginen cuales son los gestos, actitudes del personajes y asi la disfruten mas y cada parentesis identifica el texto aqui les explico**_

_**()estos representan cuando estoy contando la historia o lo que paso etc**_

_**[]estos lo que sucedio al instante en la historia cuando se acerca un dialogo**_

_**{}y esto representa el autoestima de cada personaje**_

_**Ahi cuando vean la historia en dialogo se daran cuentan**_

_**Comenten!**_

I PRIMERA PARTE

" El Amor es secreto"

(Era un dia como todo cualquiera en Central Park estaban todos en sus abitad mientras tanto que en la base de los 4 pinguinos Skipper estaba levantado y preparando

Skipper: trampas de juguetes para ver como reaccionan los chicos en caso de un peligro.

[Suena la alarma y todos saltan]

Kowalski - Rico - Cabo: aaa! [se caen de sus camas]

Kowalski: Chicos preparense es una trampa muevance... {asustado}

Cabo: o no! ¿que pasa? ¿y Skipper? {medio preocupado}

Rico:hmm! daada noce!

Kowalski: o no! Alomejor salio lo buscaremos despues solo salgan {grito alteradamente}

( y tan alterado chocan y se caen ambos y en esa baja Skipper raidamente por la escalera)

[los chicos alterdos y asustados responden]

Skipper: aja! ¿que pasa soldados? {burlandose}

Kowalski: Skipper es una trampa! {asustado}

Cabo: Skipper vamos a morir... solo nos quedan 5 segundos {alterado y preocudado}

Rico:oh oh! {confundido}

Skipper: ya tranquilos muchachos solo fue una alarma falsa {calmado}

Cabo: pero Skipper llegamos a saltar del susto {calmado y preocupado}

Skipper: ai ... Cabo cabito ahi que ser mas fuertes y duros estar preparados me entiendes ¿verdad? {amable}

Cabo: pero Skipper {confundido}

Skipper: pero nada soldado nunca le lleves la contra a tu lider {serio y estricto}

Cabo: si Skipper {callado y un poco desanimado}

(Derrepente a Kowalski se le ocurre una idea en la cual se la comenta a Skipper pero se fija que no haya nadien observando y Skipper llama a todos a un grupo)

Skipper: ya dinos Kowalski en que consiste tu plan {calmado}

Kowalski: no Skipper no es un plan estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que si uno de nosotros o todos caemos en peligro y necesitamos a uno mas de ayuda es decir a un sustituto o alguien de confianza a quien le dejemos a cargo cuando no estemos ¿a quien seria? {esperanzado}

Skipper: mmm... ¿a que te refieres Kowalski? explica con mas detalles {dudoso}

Cabo: Skipper se refiere a que si nosotros somos secuestrados por un enemigo como Espiraculo y nuestra base queda sola no quedaria a manos de nadien o si alguien cae enfermo necesitariamos un sustituto pero a quien? {explicando}

Skipper: a ja! ya entendi a que te refieres Kowalski y Cabo tengo al personal perfecto autorizado {relajado}

Rico:oh enserio? {sorprendido}

Skipper: Si muchachos tengo a la persona en mente

(En esa entra Malene a ver a Skipper y a los chicos para ver que hacían)

[entra marlene]

Marlene: ¿Hola chicos que hacen? {emocionada}

[Skipper y los chicos miran a Marlene]

Marlene: wow! No me gusta esa mirada en sus rostro ¿que se traen? Ehh! {se pone sorprendida y un poco preocupante}

Skipper: mmm… Marlene yo y los chicos hemos estado pensando en dejarle a alguien de confianza nuestra base en caso de que caigamos en peligro o nesesitemos a alguien en caso de que alguien caiga en mala condiciones y si te miramos es por que confiamos en ti {confiado}

Marlene: ohh! Skipper {algo confundida}

(mientras los chicos no la dejaron terminar la respuesta que iba a dar pensaron que ella había dicho que si)

Kowalski: ¿aceptaste Marlene? {emocionado y esperanzado}

Skipper: ya savia que dirias un si {feliz y trankilo}

Cabo: juju! Entonces.. ¿aceptas Marlene? {emocionado}

Marlene: saben chicos espero que no se exalten pero no me dejaron terminar… yo.. yo no.. yo no puedo {nerviosa}

Skipper: y por que Marlene? {exaltado}

Malene: Es que no se puede además miren ya faltan 4 dias para el 14 de frebero ¿y no saben nada mas que hacer apartes de misiones? {dudosa}

Kolwalski: 14 de frebero? ¡O no! ¿y que hago? {alterado}

Cabo: 14 de febrero es lo mejor Skipper tenemos que hacer un festejo {emocionado y contento}

Skipper: mmm… ¿y que es exactamente el 14 de febrero? {dudoso}

Rico: hmm ¿dada? {dudoso}

Marlene: ¿que no saben que es? {preguntando}

Skipper y Rico: em no {como si nada para los dos}

Skipper: Kowalski explicación del tema {relajado}

Kowalski: según mi teoría Skipper san valentin tiene que ver con la amistad y el amor {tranquilo}

Cabo: es el mejor dia de la vida por la amistad y el amor {alegre}

Marlene: si cabo tiene onda es lo mejor pero ahora tengo que irme! {apurada}

Skipper: ¿y por que? {muy desesperado}

Marlene: Skipper yo no puedo por que.. por que tengo mucho que preparar {explicando}

Skipper: dime que si Marlene {insistentes}

Marlene: es que Skipper estoy preparando muchas cosas que quiero entregar a mis amigos a ustedes tu sabes {emocionada}

Kowalski: emm Marlene pero antes de que te vayas ¿podrías decirnos lo que piensas de nuestra propuesta hacia ti? {esperanzado y desesperado}

Marlene: lo pensare chicos { tranquila}

Skipper: Marlene esta es tu única oportunidad … si no acepta pensare el 100% de que las mujeres son deviles

Marlene: asi ! ven aquí te voy a… {enojada}

[los detiene Cabo]

Cabo: chicos porfavor esto es serio .. por favor Marlene ¿ya te desidiste? {algo inquieto y eseranzado}

Marlene: emm si

Skipper: y que diras chiquita? {tranquilo}

Marlene: mm no lo se

(Kowalski se lanza al suelo suplicándole a Marlene)

Kowalski: por favor Marlene dinos que si azlo por mi y la ciencia te necesitamos! (lo extremo de desesperación}

Marlene: ok ok no es para tanto lo are por ti y por la ciencia Kowalski y también por los chicos {desidida}

[Skipper le habla en la oreja a Kowalski suzurrandole]

Skipper: que bien actuas Kowalski me dejaste muy sorprendido {riéndose}

(Salen Skipper ,Kowalski ,Cabo , Rico Y Marlene de la base y se van a preparar las cosas en el habitad de ella lo que son tarjetas, obsequios, etc.)

Skipper: bien muchachos preparen todo lo que tenga que ver con amistad y amor

Kowalski: yo ya prepare mi obsequio para alguien especial y solo espero que me acepte por esta vez {emocionado, esperanzado e ilusionado}

Cabo: ¿Kowalski que te sucede? {preocupado}

Kowalski: nada Cabo solo espero que … {perseguido}

Cabo: dime Kowalski no dire nada tu ya me conoces {escuchando}

(Kowalski tenia miedo a que Skipper lo escuchara y prefiere decirle a Cabo en secreto)

[susurrándole Kowalski en la oreja a Cabo]

Kowalski: Cabo.. esta carta que tengo a qui es para .. tu sabes

Cabo: o no … pero Kowalski por que se la daras a ella si ella no esta interezada en ti es mas tu sabes a ella le interaza {muy triste y desanimado}

Kowalski: si lo ce le gusta Skipper .. {dice muy triste}

Cabo: tu lo dijiste {desanimado}

Kowalski: pero tu sabes que invente el perfume del amor {alegre y emocionado}

Cabo: o no otros de tus inventos {con mal animo}

Kowalski: o vamos Cabo Doris no sabra nada {contento}

Cabo: no es por eso que estoy asi Kowalski si no por que tu en ves de curarte te ilusionaras mas y después de que el toque se balla todo volverá a ser normal {explicando}

Kowalski: no por que este perfume es permanente es decir dura para siempre{feliz}

Cabo:mmm.. y por que no lo pruebas con alguien para ver si te funciona realmente {triste}

Kowalski: buena ideal Cabo ! lo probare con fred {emocionado}

Cabo: ok pero Kowalski acabas de decir que es permanente {preocupado}

Kowalski: si ¿y que hay con eso Cabo? {dudoso}

Cabo: de que una vez que se lo heches a Fred como se lo quitaremos {preocupado}

Kowalski: y menos mal que preguntas en este cazo invente un antídoto {tranquilo}

Cabo: y.. ¿cual es? {dudoso}

Kowalski: aplicándole este otro liquido morado que revierte el efecto de este perfume rosado en caso de emergencia o que ocurra algún tipo de accidente .Vamonos Cabo {tranquilo}

[ivan saliendo del habitad y aparece justo Skipper]

Skipper: ¿donde iran chicos?

Kowalski: Skipper vamos a conseguir cosas para celebrar el dia de san valentin

Skipper: ok afirmativo soldado … ¿y Cabo?

Cabo: lo acompañare Skipper no tardamos volvemos rápidamente

Skipper: mmm bueno muchachos ustedes vayan Riko, Marlene y Yo nos encargamos de los regalitos y decoraciones traigan lo que puedan

Cabo: a la Orden Skipper {alegre}

Kowalski: si señor!{alegre}

(Cabo y Kowalski se van a probar el perfume del amor con Fred y lo encuentran con una nutria jugando)

[se esconden tras los arboles y se suben a uno justo donde esta Fred jugando con Antonio la nutria soltera de central park]

Cabo: estas listo Kowalski {Animado}

Kowalski: si ya estoy listo Cabo {Emocionado}

(Cabo asujetaba a Kowalski de los pies mientras que Kowalski apunto directamente a Fred en la cual este por accidente se hagacho para tomar la pelota y le llega a Antonio)

[Antonio comienza actuar extraño]

[Cabo y Kowalski hablan bajo]

Cabo: o no! Kowalski le llego a esa nutria que es amigo de Fred {asustado}

Kowalski: espera Cabo veamos como actua {atento}

(una vez que le cayo a Antonio no sintió nada se sentía como que quería amar a alguien ve a Fred)

Antonio: Amigo dejame ayudarte {simpatico}

Fred: ya ok no hay problema estoy bien {relajado}

Antonio: oye Fred ¿no tienes alguna amiga que sea como yo y sea para mi? {romantico y dudoso}

Fred: si ya ce quien es creo que podría ser mi ex ustedes congeniarían de mas {tranquilo}

Antonio: ¿estas seguro Fred de que no te molestaras si me quedo con ella? {coqueto y relajado}

Fred: no solo es una chica mas para mi además nuestra relación no asique conservala {relajado}

[en esa bajan Kowalski y Cabo del árbol]

Kowalski: Hola Fred {obserando y dudoso}

Antonio: disculpa amigo ¿quien eres? {dudoso}

Fred: Antonio te presento a los pingüinos del zoo {relajado}

Cabo: Hola estábamos buscando adornos y no evitamos escuchar su conversa de que tu amigo Antonio quiere una novia Fred {alegre}

Fred: si y le presentare a Marlene {contento}

Kowalski: pues ahí vamos entonces {contento}

Antonio: ¿Marlene? Que bonito nombre para un dama {sonriente}

Cabo: si podría ser pero la mejor foma es hacerlos conocer de otra forma Kowalski por que Marlene se molestara y se enfurecerá si se entera que le buscamos novio {procupado}

Kowalski: tienes razón Cabo y ya se como {emocionado}

(le explicaron a Fred y Antonio como podrían hacer cuenta de que Marlene se fijara en el)

Kowalski: entendieron chicos primero escucha Antonio a Marlene le gusta la guitarra española {contento}

Antonio: ¿le guitarra española? exelente amigos entonces se la tocare {sonriente,relajado y coqueto}

Cabo: pero no olvides Antonio y Fred lo que le dijimos de ella {preocupado}

Fred: ¿decir que? {dudoso y olvidadiso}

Kowalski: olvidalo Fred solo tu te quedaras con Cabo mientras que Antonio y yo nos encargamos del resto {pensando}

Antonio: bien entonces vamos que esperamos amigos {emocionado}

(llegan a central park y Antonio llevaba cargando su guitarra y ensayando una ves que llegan entran)

Kowalski: bien Fred espera aquí y si Skipper pregunta que solo están jugando a tocar la guitarra española {alegre}

Fred: que bien {relajado}

Cabo: te acompaño Kowalski {animado}

Kowalski: bien Cabo entremos a la base {animado}

[entraron a la base]

Skipper: bien ¿y como le fue muchachos? {contento y relajado}

Cabo: nada de bien Skipper no allamos nada {desanimado}

Kowalski: si es cierto Skipper no allamos nada solo esta Fred jugando con un amigo a la guitarra española {relajado}

Marlene: ¿guitarra española? {emocionada y dudosa}

Rico: da? {dudoso}

Skipper: si pero a nadien le intereza Marlene ,yo y ri {relajado y como si nada pasaba}

[después Skipper se pone alterado y asustado se cae]

( Y con toda prisa sale Marlene para ver quien era el que tocaba la guitarra que sacaba una tan linda melodía y Skipper se cae cuando Marlene va emocionada saliendo)

Marlene: perdóname Skipper pero es que si no veo quien toca la guitarra después seria demasiado tarde { emocionada y desesperada}

Skipper : no te preocupes Marlene solo ve… {relajado}

(Una vez que sale queda mirando a Antonio con Fred y se fijo en Antonio)

[se miran ambos Antonio y Marlene y ambos se hacercan y no quitan sus miradas del uno hacia el otro]

Marlene: jeje Hola {nerviosa}

Antonio: Hola hermosaura {relajado y coqueto}

(Marlene se pone roja y le da mucha vergüenza estando cerca de Antonio y se pone de una forma tierna agarra sus manos por delante y comienza a moverse asustada pero disimula su vergüenza y comienza a tartamudear)

Marlene: per..dón po.. po por interrumpirte pe..e pe..ro quería saber quien tocaba una guitarra española y..emm al parecer eee. A emm... eres tu {nerviosa y vergonzosa}

Antonio: si soy yo linda jeje … y ¿Cómo te llamas? {alegre y coqueto}

Marlene: Yo.. yo..o yo. me llaamo me llamo Marlene y.. y ¿tu? {nerviosa y riendo}

Antonio: yo Antonio y cuéntame ¿que te gusta hacer querida? {Relajado y alegre y coqueto}

Marlene: wow! Si que …ee.. emm eres tierno con una..aa chica bueno yo.. aa.. mi me.. gusta la guitarra española {sorprendida}

Antonio: que buena noticia bonita yo soy un maestro en la guitarra española {luciéndose}

Malene: waw! Tienes onda y ..y emm… {tartamudeando y vergonsoza}

Antonio: ¿sii chiquita? {dudoso y coqueto}

Marlene: ¿me podrías tocar unas melodías? {emocionada}

Antonio: por supuesto querida Marlene {coqueto y audaz}

Fred: bueno yo me voy suerte Antonio {relajado como si nada hubiera pasado}

Antonio: Bieno Fred cuidate {alegre}

Marlene: emm.. espera un momento Fred .. ¿lo conoces? {dudosa}

Fred: si es mi mejor amigo {relajado}

Marlene: ¿que? {asustada}

Antonio: pero eso no te molesta ¿verdad lindura? {dudoso}

Marlene: jeje no Antonio es solo emoción de tener a un nuevo amigo en el zoológico {sorojada}

Fred: y ya que {tranquilo}

Marlene: esperame un momentico Antonio voy y vuelvo voy hablar con Fred unos segundos {preocupada y se sentía culpable}

Antonio: ok linda te espero mientras toco mi guitarra española {relajado y coqueto}

Fred: y ¿que pasa ahora eh? {relajado como si nada uviera pasado}

Marlene: Fred perdona pero no savia que era tu amigo {culpable y con remordimientos}

Fred: y ya que yo le dije que te presentaría a el {relajado}

Marlene: wow espera es ¿enserio? {confundida}

Fred: enserio ¿de que? {relajado}

Marlene: vamos no te hagas de que dijiste que me presentarías a el es tu mejor amigo es lo que me acabas de decir y tu bueno tu estuviste conmigo el ¿lo sabe? {preocupada y algo asustada}

Fred: si ya lo sabe {despreocupado}

Marlene: waw ahora si que me asustaste.. ¿ y que dijo?

Fred: de que quería conocerte bueno noce que mas decirte bueno conocelo me ire a mi árbol a dormir estoy esausto

Marlene: ok pero no es mi culpa por que tu causaste todo esto {tranquila}

Fred: bien me voy {cansado}

Marlene: ok cuidate que duermas bien tu siesta {algo bajoneada}

Fred: bien Adios {relajado}

[Marlene se acerca a Antonio y comienzan a hablar]

(Marlene con vergüenza se hacerca a Antonio y empiezan a conversar con un poco de tartamudeo)

Marlene: bien y.. y asi..asique ¿te gusta tocar la…la guitarra española? {nerviosa y confundida}

Antonio: si querida como te decía es lo mio {coqueto}

Marlene: emm… sabes eres buena onda creo que nos llevaremos bien.. {confundida y con vergüenza}

(Sale el rey Julien con Maurice y Morn y empieza a reclamar lo que sentía por Marlene)

Rey Julien: Maurice dime que dia es hoy que todos están decorando bobadas {como si nada y dudoso}

Maurice: su majestad al parecer es el dia de San valentin dia en que se celebra el amor y la amistad {explicando y animado}

Rey Julien: aja! Entonces eso significa que tendríamos que empezar a celebrarlo y decorar {alegre}

Morn: ¿Dia de San Valentin? Siiiiii {alegre y contento}

Maurice: y…¿ por donde empezara señor? {dudoso}

Rey Julien: Maurice empezare por declararle hoy mi amor a Marlene mientras tu y Morn se encargaran de redecorar nuestra abitad {animado y apasionado}

Maurice: ¡no me diga! ¿lo intentara otravez?

Morn: sii! Hoy es dia en que estare alavando a sus pies.. {alegre y animado}

[El rey Juien patea a Morn]

Rey julien: ¿Morn? ¿Que te he dicho sobre los pies? ¡Fuera de aquí ! {molesto}

Morn:¡ aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

(y cae junto con Marlene y Antonio pero en los brazos de Marlene)

Marlene: ¿Morn? ¿Qué haces aquí? {dudosa}

Morn: el Rey Julien me patio por que toque sus pies juju {alegre}

Antonio: ¿te encuentras bien amiguito? {preocupado}

Morn: sii me encuentro bien {alegre}

Marlene:¡ wau ! no sabia que… emm te gustaban los niños {vergonzoza y tierna}

Antonio: es asi como un macho como o conquista a las chicas {coqueto}

Morn: bien ire por los pies otravez adiós y por cierto me caes bien

(se va Morn denuevo al avitad de los lémures)

[mientras tanto que en el abitad de los pingüinos]

Skipper: bien muchachos la operación decora rápido fue un éxito {animado y relajado}

Kowalski: bien Skipper lo único que falta es ir a entregar nuestros obsequios a las personas que tengamos en mente {contento y emocionado}

Skipper: bien dicho genio ahora solo salgamos a entregar pero primero a ¿quien le regalaremos? {alegre y dudoso}

Cabo: Skipper se supone que eso debe ser un secreto {avisando con miedo por que pensaba que Skipper se molestaria}

Kowalski: asi es Cabo debe ser un secreto {animado}

Skipper: bien Chicos entonces que comienze la operación etregar {alegre}

(Una vez que salen se puede ver que Marlene y Antonio compartían muchas cosas conversaciones y estaban sentados juntos y los pingüinos se exparcen y se ponían de acuerdo a quien irían a ver)

(haciéndose el pillo le susurra a Rico y a Cabo)

Kowalski: Cabo Rico necesito que me ayuden con esto pero Rico tu no digas nada solo ayudame y no le digas a Skipper sobre esto {silencioso y avisando}

Cabo: si Rico es de Confianza Kowalski el no dira absolutamente nada {alegre}

Rico: dada asi es {animado}

Kowalski: bien entonces vámonos {algo asustado por Skipper}

(se van a buscar a Doris y a preparar su ataque para el amor)

[habla el pinguino con las 2 nutrias]

(Skipper se para como comandante de un ejercito con las manos atrás y se acerca a Marlene y Antonio)

Skipper:¡ erm! ¡Erm! Hola Marlene {celoso}

Marlene: aa emm.. hola Skipper ¿que haces por aquí? {dudosa}

Antonio: hola y tu ¿Quién eres? {dudoso y calamado}

Skipper: escucha mamífero dislocado las preguntas aquí las hago yo {luciéndose y mandon}

Antonio: y ¿ que sucedería si el que realmente las hace soy yo? { se creía el mejor y relajado}

Skipper: ¿ me estas desafiando mamífero insignificante? {enojado y alterado}

Marlene: Chicos Chicos por favor no peleen esto lo arreglaremos ¿Antonio me pordrias esperar unos minutos? {preocupada y molesta}

Antonio: sii querida tomate el tiempo que quieras con ese pingüino poco macho {

Skipper: ¡¿Qué dijiste mamífero poco inteligente? ¡¿Cómo que con ese pingüino poco macho? ¿queres peliar ? ¿para ver a quien es el mas macho aquí? Y para tu estúpida información mamífero de acuario sucio ¡Me llamo Skipper! ¡Skipper! ¡que te quede claro mamífero semi acuatico !

(Marlene lo agarra de la mano a Skipper y lo arrastra hacia un lugar donde no hay nadie)

[se lo dice de una forma callada pero bien molesta y enojada]

Marlene: Skipper ¿que es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué me molestas a mi y Antonio? Dime lo…¿ conoces?{dudosa y enojada}

Skipper: Marlene no es por nada ni pretendo nada ni es mas ni lo conozco pero como es posible de que salgas con ese mamífero poco inteligente {molesto y enojado }

Marlene: ok! Bien entonces eso significa que tu sabes ¿quien es el indicado? {dudosa y atenta a lo que diría Skipper}

(al hacerle esa pregunta Skipper comienza a tartamudear)

Skipper: bueno yoo… yoo..yo pensé {confundido y nervioso}

Marlene: ¿sii Skipper? {dudosa y desesperada}

Skipper: no.. no Marlene no .e..es nada {desanimado}

Marlene: eso crei ahora por favor como es el dia de san valentin dejame estar con mi nuevo amigo y que será el chico perfecto para mi {relajada y molesta}

Skipper: espera Marlene ¿un.. nuevo amigo? Y..¿el chico perfecto? y.. ¿por que el? Aa.. que ..¿que debe todo esto? {dudoso y molesto}

Marlene: por que es justo el chico que e deceado tener y quiero caerle bien y no quiero quedar mal con el ni contigo {alegre y emocionada y algo molestada }

Skipper: bien.. Marlene pero yo ..yo {confundido y nervioso}

Marlene: ¿tu que? Y ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? {dudosa y confundida}

Skipper: no no es nada solo vete Marlene y ya dejame solo {desanimado y triste}

Marlene: Skipper .. espera no e.. era mi intención .. que lo tomara asii {preocupada y triste}

Skipper: ya solo dejame en paz {molesto y desanimado}

Marlene: bien si eso quieres Adios {demasiado molesta}

Skipper: bien adiós {desanimado}

(una vez que Skipper termina de hablar con Marlene se va triste y agobiado hacia la base y Marlene regresa a hablar con Antonio y salta justo El rey julien hacia donde esta Skipper)

Rey Julien: hola monja {despreocupado}

Skipper: ¡cola anillada! ¿Qué quieres ahora? {desanimado}

Rey Julien: necesito pedirte un favor muy urgente y ¿Por qué con esa cara monjita?

Skipper: no no es nada ¿a que se debe cola anillada?

Rey Julien: ¿dime que te sucede?

Skipper: nada de tu incumbencia lémur ahora me diras ¿por que de que me vienes a molestar justo ahora?

Rey Julien: entremos a tu base monja ahí te explico no quiero que nadien se entere

Skipper: bien vamos cola anillada no tengo mucho tiempo

(entran a la base y Skipper quería llorar pero no le gusta llorar delante nadien prefiere solo asique se aguanta las lagrimas)

[una vez en la base hablan]

Skipper: y ahora ¿que quieres cola anillada?

Rey Julien: emm necesito que me ayudes a conquistar la mano de Marlene

Skipper: ¿a que cola anillada? No me digas que igual tu

Rey Julien: bueno yo quiero que ella se fije en mi

(Skipper se puso a pensar de que Marlene nunca le diría que si pero le quetaria todo el tiempo de que ella este con Antonio)

Continuara….


	2. El Amor es Secreto Parte 2

**_Bueno aquí continua la segunda parte de la primera "1parte2" disfruten aviso ¡ATENCION!_**

**_Estos puntos ····· quiere decir que un personaje habla en sueños , ejemplo " Skipper: ···· soy un gran líder Kowalski ···· _ ok muchas gracias ;D disfruten y comenten xD_**

Skipper: bien Cola Anillada son las 6 pm ya en 2 horas mas ya será de noche y necesitamos hoy y mañana para planificar el plan solo faltan 3 dias para el dia de san valentin asique aprovechemos estas 2 horas antes de que vuelvan los muchachos {vengativo y alegre}

Rey Julien: bien monja y ¿por donde empezamos? {relajado}

Skipper: esperate lémur es cosa de que me dejes pensar y tu busca por mientra los materiales {concentrado y pensando}

Rey Julien: bien pingüino bobo y ahora que hay que hacer {desesperado}

Skipper: no me provoques cola anillada si me sigues molestando no te ayudare y tu sabes que el único que te puede ayudar en estas cosas soy yo o ¿conoces a alguien mas cola anillada? {relajado}

Rey Julien: bien lo siento monja no conozco a nadien y muchas gracias pero yo me quedare aquí mientras tu haces el resto {relajado y satisfecho}

Skipper: Un momento Cola anillada.. si tu quieres que te ayude vendrás y trabajaras conmigo que comience la operación arruinar cita a Marlene {riéndose y vengativo}

[lo agarra de la cola y lo arrastra]

Rey Julien: ¿como? ¿Marlene tiene a alguien mas? {desesperado y preocupado}

Skipper: si cola anillada ese tipo que anda con ella es un completo patan {molesto}

Rey Julien: quien es Skipper le sacudiré la cabeza como un remolino y le hare saber quien es el que realmente manda {luciéndose y confiado}

Skipper: me gusta tu valor y actitud cola anillada eso te hace ser mas fuerte {luciéndose y confiado}

Rey Julien: si y ¿Quién es el bobo tonto que sale con Marlene? Ehh? {dudoso}

Skipper: Es una apestosa nutria con un gran cuerpazo que se cree el increíble y en realidad lo aremos pedazo {enojado y molesto}

Rey Julien: no me importa quien sea Marlene tendrá que fijarse en mi y aun que tenga que sacar a ese idiota a patadas {molesto}

Skipper: bien dicho cola anillada prime plan A interrumpirle la cita a Marlene {confiado}

(Una vez que que ya tenían el plan A listo comenzaron a planear el plan B y plan c que seria el últimos , salieron y se escondieron detrás del los arbusto)

Skipper: mira cola anillada como ese idiota se hacerca a Marlene {molesto y celoso}

Rey Julien: ese sopenco es el que le coquetea a Marlene bien Skipper hagamos el plan A {burlándose}

Skipper: asi se habla cola anillada {burlándose}

[Sale el Rey Julien y se hacerca a Marlene]

Rey Julien: ¡Hum hum ¡! Hola Marlene… {coqueto}

Marlene: Hola Julien y.. ¿Qué haces por aquí? {nerviosa}

Rey Julien: venia a preguntarte algo {luciéndose}

Antonio: eem Hola y … tu eres ¿su amigo? {dudoso y relajado}

Rey Julien: le hablo a Marlene no a ti nutria apestosa {se hacia el interesante }

Marlene: ¡ahii no! Julien que sucede o que pretendes {molesta y nerviosa por como se sentiria Antonio}

Antonio: de seguro nena debe ser otro forastero como el anterior {relajado}

(Skipper al escuchar se molesto que agarro las ojas del arbusto en sus alesta arrancándolas y las hizo trozos)

Skipper: ese estúpido quien se cree que es lo are pedazos {furioso}

[mientras que Julien seguía la conversa el escuchaba]

Antonio: oye tu amigo vamos no seas aguafiestas yo y Marlene la estamos pasando bien si quieres unete al grupo yo no quiero peliar {amable}

Marlene: lo escuchaste Julien no quiere peliar {exsaltada}

Rey Julien: bien Marlene pero antes quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante {nervioso}

Marlene: a ok esperame Antonio solo ocupara un rato {relajada}

(El rey Julien toma de la mano a Marlene y se ponen detrás de un muro a escondidas de Antonio y lamentablemente frente al arbusto por donde espiaba Skipper)

Marlene: bien y que es tan importante que quieres decirme {dudosa y relajada como si nada}

Rey Julien: emm… Marlene mira yo {seductor}

Marlene: si dime que es lo que pasa que me pones nerviosa {dudosa y apresurada a que Antonio se fuera}

Rey Julien: Marlene yo quería confesarte algo y quiero que sea antes de estos 3 dias del san valentine pero antes toma esta tarjetita es para ti {coqueto y luciéndose}

Marlene: bien y…¿ de que se trata? {nerviosa y preocupada}

Rey Julien: solo ábrela bon bon {coqueto}

[habre la carta]

Marlene: wow! ¿Que significa que te amo mucho? ¿es amistad verdad? {alterada y nerviosa}

Rey Julien: Marlene se que no te lo dije antes por que estabas con Fred y no me dejaste terminar cuando me iva a declarar y Fred me gano tu mano {desanimado}

Marlene: Julien escucha yo en muchas ocaciones te he dicho que jamás saldría contigo ¿que pretendes? {molesta}

Rey Julien: conquistar tu mano {desanimado}

Marlene: ¡wow! Espera me estas diciendo que ¿quieres ser mi nivio? {alterada}

Rey Julien: si y si me dejas te enseñare que si soy el elegido para ti {ilucionado}

(Ilucionado el lémur esperaba su respuesta)

Marlene: Julien mira no quiero lastimarte el corazón asi que te dire… que .. emm {nerviosa y preocupada}

(El rey Julien estaba tan ansioso por la respuesta de Marlene que incluso Skipper pensó que le diría un si)

[susurra Skipper]

Skipper: o no… ¡cola anillada consiguió lo que queria! {alterado y preocupado}

(Marlene una vez que pensó la respuesta se la dijo de inmediato al Rey Julien)

Rey Julien: me diras que si {emocionado}

Marlene: realmente te digo un NO jamás saldría contigo ambos no somos tal para cual además mirate podrías conseguir a alguien rápidamente que no sea yo {relajada}

Rey Julien: bien toma esto pero no me rendiré chiquita {coqueto}

(Julien se va y regresa hacia el lado de Skipper y justo Marlene mira donde se fue y se metió tras el arbusto y descubre a Skipper)

Marlene: ¿Skipper? ¡Wow! Dejajen averiguar estabas.. ¿espiándome? {alterada}

[Skipper tartamudea cuando da la explicación a Marlene muy nervioso estaba también cuando la miro]

Skipper: claaa.. claro que no Marlene looo.. que sucede que estaba emm… aquí averiguando por… donde estarán mis soldados {nervioso}

Marlene: ¿los chicos? Skipper los chicos pasaron por aquí hace un rato {relajada}

Skipper: emm… bueno en ese caso me ire a buscarlos {relajado}

Rey Julien: No monja me prometiste conquistar a Marlene {portándose mandon }

Marlene: o ¿que? {sorprendida}

Skipper: ¡cola anillada! Se supone que eso era confidencial {alterado}

Marlene: Skipper eso ¿es verdad? {dudosa y alterada}

Skipper: emm.. no {nervioso y demasiado preocupado}

[Rey Julien agarra a Marlene seduciéndola]

Rey Julien: up.. se me salio ¿y que dices? ¿crees que conquiste a este bonbon? {coqueto}

[enojada lo suelta ]

Marlene: claro que no ya dejame {molesta}

Skipper: bueno Marlene me tengo que ir {asustado igual que Julien}

Rey Julien: igual yo {asustado}

Marlene: Claro que no ¿adonde van los dos? {enojada}

[Julien logra escapar pero Marlene atrapa a Skipper]

(Marlene le pone las manos a Skipper en los hombros enojada y exaltada haciéndole preguntas apresuradamente y Skipper la mira enamoradamente)

Marlene: ¿que quieres logras Skipper? ¿Qué yo me fije en Julien? ¿Qué me aleje de Antonio? {desesperada y enojada}

[Skipper tartamudea]

Skipper: Marlene mira... emm… no es lo que piensas solo que …. Bueno yoo…. {nervioso, asustado y confundido}

Marlene: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime! ¿que pasa contigo? {preocupada y exaltada}

Skipper: Marlene yo .. ayude a… cola anillada por que… no ce quise ayudarlo {nervioso y confundido}

Marlene: y crees que tu siendo el doctor del amor yo ¿me fijaraia en el? {molesta y exaltada}

Skipper: ya basta Marlene no.. me hagas… mas preguntas {nervioso y confundido}

Marlene: ¡¿por que no?! Aquí pasa algo ¡¿pero que?! Skipper si no me cuentas me entrare a preocupar {alterada}

Skipper: no es nada Marlene absolutamente nada {estaba siendo culto y tenia demasiado miedo}

Marlene: porfavor dime que te sucede como tu amiga me preocupo por ti {preocupada y triste}

Skipper: Marlene bueno te lo dire hace tiempo que quería decírtelo y no resisto mas yo te a… {asustado y descontrolado}

[justo interrumpe Antonio]

Antonio: ¿interrunpo algo? {dudoso}

Marlene: Antonio en realidad solo estábamos hablando {triste}

Antonio: bueno en ese cazo me voy linda {algo triste}

Skipper: no Antonio quedate con Marlene yo me voy de aquí {molesto}

Marlene: Skipper espera {preocupada}

(El pingüino se fue desilucionado y triste a su base)

Antonio: bueno te demoraste y pensé que paso algo y me preocupe y quise venir a ayudarte {preocupado y confunso}

Marlene: no Antonio no pasa nada solo discusión con mis amigos nada mas que eso {triste y relajada}

Antonio: suele pasar querida necesitas desahogarte puedes confiar en mi {enamorado}

Marlene: es que bueno Antonio yo no te conozco y.. y bueno yo {confundida}

Antonio: por que hace falta conocer mi querida Marlene si podemos ser algo mas que… {ilucionado y enamorado que se dejo llevar para besarla}

(Antonio se hacerca a Marlene y Marlene agacha la cabeza mirando al suelo Antonio pone su mano en su cintura, y la jala hacia el y con la otra mano de el toma la de Marlene y se va a acercando lentamente cuando Marlene pone sus dos manos en su pecho le iba siguiendo el juego y Antonio pone sus dos manos en la cintura de Marlene)

(pero después algo en ella se detuvo aun que estaban a unos 2 centimetros para darse un beso que no se pudo por que Marlene no pudo)

Marlene: espera un momento Antonio se lo que sientes por mi y estas sintiendo pero ahora no es el momento, mira no es que no quiera y que eres un mal chico no quiero que pienses eso todo lo contrario eres un buen amigo y un buen novi….bueno…. emm {confundida}

Antonio: para quien dime querida {algo desesperado y amable}

Marlene: para la guitarra española y se que tu encotraras a alguien mejor {relajada y triste por que no quería destrozarle el corazón a Antonio}

Antonio: pero es que yo no quiero a nadien mas yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti {algo relajado y coqueto}

Marlene: bueno eso explica muchas cosas pero igual Antoñito es por que no as conocido a otra chica {relajada y confundida}

Antonio: pero es que no quiero, ni me intereza conocer a otra chica para mi solo existes tu y nadien mas que tu y tengo un buen físico tal como le gusta a las chicas como tu y ojos turqueza lindos para conquistarte ¿por que no quieres estar conmigo? cualquier chica caería rendida a mis pies y es primera ves que una chica no cae y rechaza mi amor y eres tu {ilucionado y alterado}

(Marlene no allaba que hacer ni como hacer para decirle la verdad ni erirle los sentimientos de que aun no estaba tan enamorada de Antonio que incluso se oscureció y quizo sacarse el piyo de que duerme temprano y despidiéndose de el aun que igual era temprano)

Marlene: bueno Antonio necesito pensar y analizar bien este tema si eres lindo todo lo que se puede ver en un chico pero el problema es que bueno como te dije necesito analizar algo y descubrir algo porfavor entiéndeme {triste y desesperada}

Antonio: y ¿por que no me dices ya ahora tu respuesta? {desesperado}

Marlene: vamos no bromees solo me tomara una noche y nada mas {relajada y algo elegre aun que por dentro estaba agobiada}

Antonio: bien princesa como tu quieras pensare en ti {relajado}

(se despide Marlene y se marcha intenta Antonio robarle un beso a Marlene pero ella corre su cara y se lo da en la mejilla)

( mientras tanto que Kowalski, Cabo y Rico fueron a buscar a Doris fuera del zoo llegaron por fin a su objetivo)

[susurra Kowalski]

Kowalski: bien al fin este es la noche mas gloriosa de mi vida {alegre e ilucionado}

Cabo: Kowalski solo espero que veas bien lo que estas haciendo {triste}

Rico: dadada… sisisisisisi {jugueton}

Cabo: Rico tiene razón ella no te quiere acuérdate que a ella le intereza Skipper y de que solo quiere ser tu amiga {triste y algo molesto}

Kowalski: ya basta Cabo he dicho que quiero conquistarla por que la amo y quiero que se olvide de Skipper y piense en mi ya me has dicho muchas veces eso y ahora esta es mi oportunidad y nada ni nadien me detendrá {molesto y después alegre}

Cabo: bueno Kowalski yo me voy de aquí no te ayudare hacer esto por que estas obligando a alguien que te ame a la fuerza y eso no puede ser {enojado}

Kowalski: bueno no te necesito por lo menos tengo a Rico quien me ayudara {enojado}

Rico: dadada ¿abra violencia o explocion? {emocionado}

Cabo: no Rico solo abra amor Kowalski obligara a Doris que lo ame {molesto y preocupado}

Rico: daa… {aburrido}

Kowalski: entonces ¿te iras Rico? {alterado}

Cabo :claro que si el no ayudara a malos planes {enojado}

Kowalski: no se vallan no era mi intención porfavor ayúdenme en esto por favor mi corazón esta destrozado si no la tengo a Doris estare mal y no se que hare { triste y llorando}

Cabo: ya basta Kowalski no llores esta bien te ayudaremos no nos gusta verte asi {triste}

Rico: jeje sisi {alegre}

Kowalski: bien para no complicarnos las cosas en traido mi nuevo artefacto llamado el TRANSPERFUN X5 ke ara todo nuestro trabajo {emocionado}

Cabo: y ¿eso para que realmente servirá Kowalski? {dudoso

}

Rico: uuudaaaaaaa!{emocionado}

Kowalski: escucha Cabo ponemos el liquido en esta botella pequeña apuntamos al objetivo y listo {alegre}

Cabo: Kowalski pero si le apuntas mal y le llega a Doris a una parte débil como por decirte un descuido y le llega a su ojo {preocupado}

Kowalski: tienes razón Cabo menos mal que puede lanzarse de 2 maneras una en olor y la otra a liquido pero para que nadien salga lastimado e decidido hacercarme sigilosamente a ella y lanzarle asi en olor asi ella se fijaría en mi y ustedes se esconderán para que no ahiga un mal entendido y luego are que me vea y viviré la noche mas romantica de mi vida y no solo esta noche si no una eternidad {alegre y emocionado}

Rico: uuu! Waw jeje!

Cabo: pobre de ti Kowalski ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? {angustiado y culpale}

Kowalski: ¿por que preguntas compañero? {dudoso}

Cabo: por si no se as pensado conocer a alguien mas aparte de Doris {enamorado y triste}

Kowalski: claro que no Cabo mi sueño, mi vida esta con esa delfín ella es la dueña quien agarro este corazón {triste}

Cabo: y… ¿no te acuerdas la ultima ves que hablaste con Skipper? {asustado recordándole a Kowalski}

Rico: oh oh! {confundido}

Kowalski: si me acuerdo fue cuando me dijo si esto es lo que yo quería realmente {recordando y pensando}

Cabo: yo recomiendo que lo escuches y que no hagas otras de tus locuras {asustado}

(mientras los dos pinguinos hablaban Cabo y Kowalski y rico, por otro lado Skipper discutía con el mismo}

Skipper: ¡esto no puede ser! ¿que me paso? se supone que mis sentimientos Marlene no los puede saber pero siento que aquí falta algo ¿pero que? ¡o no los chicos! han pasado mas de 8 horas y no an aparecido ire a buscarlos pero no se su ubicación tendría que sacar el rastreador del laboratorio de Kowalski para saber donde estan{preocupado}

(Una ves que Skipper saco el rastrador los empezó a buscar y justo entra Marlene y Skipper se pone su aleta detrás de su cabeza mirando para varios lados)

Skipper: ¿marlene? ¿Qué heces tu aquí? {nervioso}

Marlene: ya basta Skipper no ce que pasa y por tu culpa tuve que despedirme rápido de Antonio para que después no piences que como tu amiga no me preocupo por ti {molesta y preocupada}

Skipper: ya bete Marlene no necesito dar lastima ya mucho llore por ti {enojado}

Marlene: ¿por mi? ¿lloraste? Explicate {dudosa}

Skipper: emm perdona Marlene lo que pasa que estoy preocupado por los chicos {asustado y cambiado el tema}

Marlene: bueno Skipper me dejaste igual de preocupada pero enserio me gustaría saber que me ibas a decir cuando antes de que Antonio interrumpiera lo que estábamos hablando {desesperada}

Skipper: y… ¿por que te intereza saberlo Marlene? {molesto y dudoso}

Marlene: no es por nada Skipper pero por parte te vi tan nervioso y siento que me ocultas algo mi instinto me lo dice {confundida

}

Skipper: que extraño Marlene tu instinto se equivoca yo no te iva a decir nada solo que me dajaras ir {algo nervioso y asustado}

Marlene: ¿por que mientes Skipper? Si sabes que no es asi antes de que Antonio nos interrumpiera en nuestra conversación tu estabas a punto decirme algo muy importante porf favor por que no lo dices y eres sincero si en la ultima frace que terminaste fue que yo te a…. y eso que significa realmente que querías decir realmente te vi muy nervioso y mira como estas ahora que te hablo de esto estas sudando {preocupada}

[Skipper nevioso tartamudea]

Skipper: bueno… Marlene… emm.. co.. como vez…. Te iva.. a decir … sobre esa.. fra..frase era yo te abvertia de que me iva ir a buscar a los chicos {nervioso y pensando como podría completar la otra parte}

Marlene: ¿eso era tan importante? ¿Seguro de que no era nada mas? ¿Por eso deje a Antonio? ¿Realmente por eso isiste tanto escándalo? {molesta y dudosa}

Skipper: Ya basta Marlene no me cuestiones ahora me ire a buscar a los chicos yo ya acepte la realidad se lo dejare al tiempo y al destino {enojado}

Marlene: ¿Qué realidad? ¿ que destino? ¿de que rayos hablas Skipper? No entiendo {preocupada}

Skipper: ya bete a tu avitad yo me ire a buscar a los chicos quien sabe en que rayos estarán metidos o si quieres acompañame y no me sigas cuestionando no responderé {preocupado}

Marlene: ya ok te dejare de hablar de este tema y te acompañare a buscar a los chicos pero algún dia me tendras que decir todo {relajada y con muchas dudas}

Skipper: cuando sea el momento Marlene cuando sea el momento ahora vámonos {preocupado y se hacia el fuerte}

(Una ves de que los pinguinos discutieron el tema Skipper volando en un elicoctero logra localizar a los chicos y corre mientras que Kowalski estaba listo para dispararle a Doris)

Skipper: ¡ahí están! Y ¿Qué hace Kowalski apuntado a la dirección norte? ¿A quien estará apuntado? {dudoso}

Cabo: no lo hagas Kowalski por favor detente aun que Doris este en el otro extremo jamás el olor llegara a ella y si llega te arrepentiras ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad? {asustado}

Kowalski: ahora que lo dices menos mal que invente este lector de mente que localizara al ser que amas y ya basta Cabo ya lo dije nada me detendrá este es mi momento {emocionado}

(Justo llega Skipper y se lanza enzima de Kowalski)

Skipper: ya conduce Marlene parece que están en una misión sin mi confirmación {atento miraba que hacian exactamente}

Malene: waw! si que eso rimo {alegre}

Skipper: ya estaciona esta cosa Marlene y recuerda lo que hablamos no oculto nada {alegre}

(Antes de que Skipper se lanzara le da un pequeño abrazo a Marlene)

Malene: ya lanzate Skipper y ve que hacen los chicos igual eres mi mejor amigo {alegre y motivada}

[Skipper se lanza abre su paracaídas]

Skipper: ¡¿chicos que hacen?! ¡¿y a que cosa le esta apuntado Kowalski?! {dudoso y algo atento}

Cabo: es Skipper {emocionado}

Kowalski: ¿¡que quien es!? {asustado}

[lanza su artefacto detrás del arbusto]

Rico: siiiii! Es sisisisisi {emocionado}

[aterriza y cae en un árbol luego baja delizandose del árbol]

Skipper: ¡Kowalski! ¿Qué hacias?... {dudoso}

Kowalski: emm nada Skipper nada solo buscando diseños para san valentin {nervioso ponía sus aletas detrás de su espaldas}

Cabo: Kowalski primero dime ¿te detendrás? {atento a lo que Kowalski le diría}

Rico: o no!... {asustado}

(Skipper le da una mirada intensa a Rico para asustarlo por que dijo aquella frase)

Skipper: o no ¿que Rico? {confundido y atento a lo que decía rico}

(Kowalski pone su aleta en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Cabo y lo mira)

Kowalski: Cabo no lo digas le dire yo {asustado}

Cabo: buena forma de enfrentar tu gran miedo compañero {alegre abraza a Kowalski}

Skipper: ya paren soldados ahora quiero saber que fue lo que paso y quiero una explicación {esperando una respuesta medio molesto}

Kowalski: bueno Skipper la verdad es que… yo {nervioso y asustado}

Skipper: ¿si soldado? {dudoso y sarcástico miraba a Kowalski}

(Kowalski baja su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le dice la verdad a Skipper)

Kowalski: es Doris {agobiado después de dar su respuesta)

Skipper: ¡¿que?! ¡¿otraves?! ¡¿Doris la delfin?!

(después de exclamar sus palabras se pone su aleta en la frente con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza negativamente)

Cabo: intente decircelo Skipper {asustado}

[Aparece Marlene]

Marlene: ¿Waw es verdad? ¿Kowalski esta enamorado? {mirando dudosa a Kowalski}

Skipper: eso no es de tu incumbencia Marlene {molesto mirándola fijamente}

Marlene: ¿por que no? {igual de molesta con Skipper mirándolo fijamente}

Cabo: vamos Skipper dile a Marlene no es una extraña además después de todo cuando necesitamos una ayuda aveces ella nos ayuda en nuestras misiones {isistiendo}

Skipper: no te metas soldado {enojado mira a Cabo}

Kowalski: Skipper mira no se que te sucede pero mira mejor te dire la verdad cuando llguemos a la base {nervioso y asustado}

Skipper: no me cambies el tema solsado y quiero saber que rayos tenias en las manos y escondiste cuando llegue {mirando enojado a Kowalski}

Marlene: bueno Skipper parece que yo estoy sobrando y el abrazo que me diste no cambia las cosas siguies igual al fin que se puede esperar de un amigo cuando después es tu enemigo {molesta pero relajada como si nada}

Skipper: ya detente Marlene no sigas {enojado mirando a Marlene lejos de 1 metro}

(Marlene se acerca a Skipper y le pone las manos en los hombros lo mira fija mente y molesta)

Marlene: ni siquiera a mi ni a los chicos nos dices que rayos te sucede es que.. ¿ya no confias en nosotros? {dudosa}

(Skipper agacha la cabeza y le toma las manos a Marlene dejándoselas en su lugar)

Skipper: no es nada personal Marlene nada ya solo vete a tu habitad no quiero hablar de lo que paso con ese lunático de tu novio {agobiado y algo malumorado}

Kowalski ,Cabo y Rico: ¡¿que?! {Sorprendidos pensando que Marlene finalmente estaba con alguien y que Antonio que realmente gano su corazon}

Marlene: wow wow espera ¿novio dices? {mirando a Skipper sorprendida como con cara en que estabas pensando}

Skipper: pues si Marlene eso dije {haciéndole indiferencia}

Marlene: y ¿Por qué piensas que el es mi novio? Y además te enojas esa es otra pregunta que quería hacerte {molesta}

Skipper: ¿Qué? {haciéndole indiferencia y no la miraba ni a Marlene ni a los chicos les daba la espalda}

Marlene:¿Por qué te enojas cada vez que me vez o te hablo de el? Y mirame cuando te hablo {dudosa y miraba a Skipper}

Kowalski: al parecer no soy el único que oculta secretos {enojado y pone sus aletas juntas como ocho}

Cabo: no se que te sucede Skipper eso mismo quería preguntarte desde que llego Antonio has cambiado tu no eras asi y si no nos dices comos tus estudiantes y tus amigos nos preocuparemos por ti {exclamos preocupado}

Skipper: ya no ce preocupen soldados ya vámonos aa y Kowalski después tenemos que hablar {enojado}

Marlene: Marlene ven a eso me refería nos dejas ablando solos y a mi y a los chicos no nos dices que te sucede ,… pero sabes mejor no nos veamos mas si va a continuar asi mejor no me llames tu amiga Adios Skipper {enojada}

Cabo: Marlene espera no te enojes con nosotros {triste mirándola}

Kowalski: no te vayas quizás arreglemos esto {triste al igual que cabo}

Skipper: déjenla soldados ya se le pasara {relajado y molesto por dentro}

(De lejos le dice Marlene a Kowalski y a los chicos Marlene les grita)

Marlene: ¡no estoy enojada con ustedes si no con su líder! ¡Adios! {Enojada}

(Skipper hace un desprecio y gira sus ojos de arriba hacia al lado)

(Una vez que Marlene se fue los chicos comienzan a interrogar a Skipper y este no responde ignora toda sus preguntas)

Kowalski: Skipper no se que te sucede pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien ¿Por qué no le respondiste sus preguntas? Y también ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que te sucede? {Molesto}

Cabo: No se que sea eso Skipper pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal nunca .. nunca pensé que serias asi ¿Qué te sucede realmente? {enojado}

Rico: dadada? (que quizo decir que pasa amigo)

Skipper: Chicos no responderé a ningunas de sus preguntas ya vámonos {agobiado con ganas de llorar}

(Rico, Kowalski y Cabo tristemente siguen a su líder)

(Una vez en su base Skipper se duerme y se acuesta temprano mientras que los chicos no prefieren hacerle ninguna pregunta y también se acuestan en sus camas pero los tres no se duermen por Skipper estaban realmente preocupados)

[1:30 Am Skipper estaba profundamente durmiendo y de pronto Skipper comenzó a discutir en sueño fue cuando Kowalski, Rico y Cabo a un despiertos deciden ver que le sucedia a Skipper que nisiquiera hicieron un ruido los tres pinguinos observaban el comportamiento de Skipper mientras este dormía)

Skipper: ····· O no Marlene no puedes quedarte con Antonio ···· ···¿me preguntas el por que? ···· mira te dire Marlene yo siempre e querido decirte que te amo Julien lo utilice para que tu y Antonio no tuvieran nada… ¿Qué?... Me dices ¿Marlene? ¿Que me amas? Pero por que no me lo dijiste

(los chicos al oir eso quedaron sorprendidos que en sueños ellos si supieron los secretos de Skipper se miraron los tres y decidieron volver a sus camas como que nada paso asta el dia siguiente)

**CONTINUARA….. para la tercera :D**


	3. Celos y Verdades

_**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo que continua la misma parte pero con otro título y entra la ex de Skipper Kitka se pone interesante disfruten ^^**_

_**II SEGUNDA PARTE**_

" Celos y Verdades"

(Amanece todos estando en sus camas eran las 7:10 am y Skipper era el único que estaba levantado pensando y hablando sin despertar a los chico)

(Skipper hablaba muy despacio con el mismo haciéndose preguntas paseándose de un lado a otro con sus aletas en la espalda)

Skipper: ¿que sueño fue ese el de anoche? y ¿que abra significado? Mmm.. aun no lo se ,algo me dice que tengo que estar preparado para estas situaciones {pensativo mira a sus soldados sentado}

(Y descide despertalos sin ninguna alarma les grita ya chicos es hora de hablar asique levántense)

Cabo: Skipper solo 5 minutos {con sueño y relajado}

Kowalski: ya voy Capitan {con sueño igual que cabo y rico }

Rico: aii no! {relajado y le daba lo mismo}

(decían ambos Skipper se enojo y de un grito abrumador los levanto)

Skipper:¡nada de 5 minutos soldados! ¡ya levántense que tenemos que hablar de algo de suma importancia! {enojado}

(Asustados saltan los tres y se paran en fila mirando a su líder)

Kowalski: si señor aquí estamos señor {asustado}

Cabo: listo mi capitán {asustado}

Rico: iaqui! {nervioso}

Skipper: primero Cabo y Rico salgan por un momento nesecito hablar con Kowalski {parado con su café y con su otra aleta tocando la mesa y mirando hacia el suelo y pensando}

(Salen preocupados Cabo y Rico mirando a Kowalski)

(Una vez que salen Skipper mira a Kowalski y le hace preguntas)

Skipper: Kowalski tengo preguntas que hacerte {mirando fijamente a su soldado}

Kowalski: bien Skipper si es por lo de ayer dejame contarte que paso {asustado chocando las puntas de sus aletas}

Skipper: sinceramente quiero que hablemos de tu ex relación con Doris {agobiado y triste}

Kowalski: ok Skipper ¿de que se trata? Precisamente {nervioso y algo asustado}

Skipper: tengo dudas respecto a algo y quería preguntarte sobre ¿Qué hizo a que te enamoraras de Doris? O..¿que fue lo que te atrajo de ella? {relajado}

Kowalski: bueno Skipper sobre ese tema es difícil que te cuente ,por que mi tiempo que pase con ella hizo que a lo mejor me terminara enamorando y estuviéramos juntos ..pero.. después muchas cosas cambiaron cuando ella me confeso que realmente quería ser mi amiga y que otro agarro su corazón mis sueños se destrozaron por completo ese dia{triste y se puso sus dos aletas en su cara cubriéndosela completa}

(Skipper enojado le da un bofeteo en la cara al mismo tiempo que lo regaño)

Skipper: ¡ya basta soldado! Dejémonos de jueguitos {molesto} Kowalski: comprendo Skipper pero quisiera saber ¿por que la pregunta? {se hacia el dudoso ya que el savia que a

Skipper le gustaba Marlene pero por dentro Kowalski necesitaba confirmarlo, ya que por parte solo pudo ver sido un sueño}

Skipper: No es nada Kowalski nada es que sentía curiosidad {haciéndose el leso y le dio la espalda a Kowalski}

Kowalski: bien Skipper entoces dejare entrar a los chicos {relajado pero algo molesto por su pregunta}

Skipper: esta bien que pasen {agobiado}

[Entran Rico y Cabo]

Skipper: Chicos ire a dar una vuelta necesito despejarme un rato {triste y pensando}

Cabo: pero Skipper que no ivas hablar con nosotros {algo dudoso}

Skipper: después joven Cabo después {sigiloso}

(Skipper sale rápidamente de su base y se quedan :Rico, Cabo y Kowalski)

Cabo: Kowalski no es por nada pero.. ¿Skipper te dijo algo del lo de ayer o lo del sueño? {dudoso y preocupado}

Kowalski: desgraciadamente no Cabo solo me pregunto ¿ de cómo me enamore de Doris o que me atrajo realmente de ella? Y le pregunte por que su pregunta pero no me quizo decir {preocupado}

Cabo: pero no necesitamos saber si en realidad ya sabemos lo del sueño que a Skipper le gusta Marlene que lindo es el amor {alegre y contento}

Rico: sii? {abrazando tiernamente a su muñeca}

Kowalski: si es lindo muchachos pero también el amor si rompe corazones y también nosotros tenemos la culpa por lo que le pase a Skipper {triste bajo su mirada}

Cabo: ¿Por qué dices que tenemos la culpa Kowalski? {dudoso y triste}

Rico: si! ¿por que? {dudoso}

Kowalski: a vamos chicos ¿no se acuerdan? {haciéndoles recordar preocupado}

Cabo: ¿de que Kowalski? {Mirando preocupadamente a Kowalski}

Rico: si ¿de que? {mirando tranquilo a Kowalski}

Kowalski: de que si nosotros no le hubiéramos presentado a Marlene a Antonio nada de esto estaría pasando {triste y alterado}

Cabo: mira Kowalski yo creo que tienes razón pero a la vez igual te equivocas {relajado se acerca a Kowalski}

Kowalski: y.. ¿Por qué dices que me equivoco Cabo? No entiendo {ni idea tenia a lo que decía Cabo mirándolo atentamente}

Cabo: por que si tampoco no le hubiéramos presentado a Marlene a Antonio no sabríamos los sentimientos de

Skipper {dando una explicación exaltado}

(Mientras tanto hablaban los tres pinguinos por otra parte Skipper siguió sigiloso y discreto a Marlene con Antonio derrepente Antonio agarra de la mano a Marlene y esta no hace nada lo mira y entra al habitad junto con Antonio)

(Skipper no aguantaba las ganas y el deseo de sacarle los dientes a Antonio a puros aletazos y patadas)

Skipper: ¿en que estarán esos dos? {ablando sigilosamente y observando}

(Skipper entra después de que Antonio y Marlene entraron y se esconde en la entrada y se pone a observar y a escuchar que hacen)

Marlene: oh! Antonio no puedo entender ¿Qué les sucede a mis amigos? {paseándose de un lado a otro mientras se ponía sus manos en la cara y pensaba}

Antonio: querida escucha tu no eres el problema, yo creo que no aceptan a alguien como yo en el grupo.. pero.. yo… creo que debo irme

[Skipper murmura sigilosamente]

Skipper: si eso es lo mejor que se te haya ocurrido mamífero estupido andate… {alegre y burlesco}

Marlene: no.. Antonio ¿Por qué? Bueno es decir, ¿Por qué te vas? {desesperada y acercándose a el}

(Antonio le toma la mano a Marlene y la mira)

Antonio: querida yo intente todo para caerles bien quizás a lo mejor igual mi actitud con tu amigo el lémur y el pingüino no funciono por que fui descortes y al no llevarme bien con tus amigos esto se ignifica que también jamás me llevare asi de tan bien contigo {angacha su cabeza tristemente}

(Marlene le suve su mirada poniéndole una mano en la cara a Antonio y esta lo mira mientras le habla)

Marlene: si pero a mi no me caes mal ,me caes muy bien eres un buen amigo

Antonio: pero mirame ni tu me aceptas como soy ,yo soy nuevo y jamás e tenido novia ni se lo que es el amor

(Skipper estaba tan celoso que quería gritar a los cuatro viento para pegarle a Antonio)

Skipper: Quitales las manos a esa estúpida y devil nutria Marlene el no es para ti ,yo deveria estar ahí en lugar de ese tonto {enojado y mirando a los dos furiosamente mas a Antonio}

[Marlene lo abraza]

Marlene: entonces..¿ tu jamás amaste a nadie? {mirándolo tristemente}

Antonio: por eso querida yo quiero darte mi amor a ti eso es lo que me importa en este momento y en este instante {ilucionado mirando a Marlene y acercándose}

Skipper: aléjate de ella pedazo de nutria apestosa {enojado y estaba a punto de darle una patada a Antonio ganas no le faltaban}

Marlene: espera Antonio.. ¡yo!.. no puedo … {escondiendo su mirada} Antonio: entiendo ,otro tiene mi lugar ¿verdad querida? {mirándola fijamente}

Marlene: Antonio no es eso.. es que… bueno… tu…. si tienes todo lo que yo desearía… tener en un macho como tu {alegre y nerviosa lo mira explicándole}

Antonio: dímelo querida… {coqueto tratándola de conquistarla por ese lado acercándose a ella mientras Marlene le explicaba como era el}

[Marlene tartamudea]

Marlene: bueno..yo..emm..tu.. eres lindo, de mi especie, alto, increíbles ojos ,tu físico me impresiona y lo mas que adoro de ti es que sabes y amas tocar la guitarra española …al igual que yo {riéndose asi como nerviosa}

(Skipper estaba realmente enojado pero el beso de Marlene y Antonio es la gota que finalmente derramara el vaso)

(Antonio empieza a pensar como tener un beso de Marlene)

Antonio: entonces querida ¿me dejas darte un recuerdo antes de irme? {con ganas de besarla}

Marlene: yo no quiero que te vayas juguemos como amigos {emocionada y lista para actuar}

Antonio: ¿puedo desirte algo? {mirando a Marlene}

Marlene: ¿Qué cosa? {amorosa}

Antonio: ¿Qué hay en la pared?

(Esta mira y Antonio estaba detrás de ella cuando miro la pared y Marlene cuando lo mira choca con el y se dan el primer beso)

(Antonio se aprovecha del momento sin soltarla y Marlene lo mira le responde pensando sin dudar)

(Skipper enojado mira e interrumpe)

Skipper: ¡Marlene! ¡no! {la mira triste}

Marlene: ¿Cómo? ¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?¿me estabas espiando? {confundida}

Skipper: ¡no Marlene! solo observaba…¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! {enojado y mirando a Marlene enojado }

Marlene: ¿hacer que? {acercándose a Skipper enojada}

Skipper: lo… ¡besaste! ¡¿Por qué?! {enojado mirando a Marlene y la agarra de los brazos}

Marlene: si y ¿que tiene? {mirando de frente a Skipper con una mirada intensa y molesta}

(Antonio celoso a lo tan cerca que estaba Marlene y Skipper decide interrumpir dicha conversación de Skipper y Marlene)

Antonio: yo le robe el beso no fue su culpa chiquitin ,ahora si no te importa quiero que te alejes de ella por que estas muy cerca y le invades su espacio {un poco molesto y lo aparta}

Skippert: ¿Chiquitin? ¿Qué me aleje de ella? Te voy a matar pedazo de… {mirando a Antonio con una mirada de odio}

(Skipper se lanza con una patada voladora hacia Antonio)

Marlene: ¡no! ¡Skipper! {preocupada y se pone las mano en la cabeza cuando grita}

(Antonio lo esquiva haciéndose aun lado)

Antonio: jeje cuidado donde pones tu pata amigo… hmm no quiero peliar por que hay una dama presente ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eh? ¿te gusta Marlene acazo que estas tan celoso? {mirando a Skipper con una mirada ralajada y como a la vez molestosa}

Skipper: y a ti que te intereza pedazo de nutria sucia crees que por que estas tu ¿no me hacercare a ella?

[Marlene tartamudea]

Marlene: Skipper… emm eso…eso ¿eso es verdad?

Skipper: emm… em yo no Marlene no es asi y Antonio me las pagaras

Antonio: ¿por que vas a pelear? ¿No quieres admitirlo?

(En esa etra Rico, Kowalski y Cabo apresuradamente)

Kowalski: Skipper sabemos lo que te pasa pero te explicare para después {asustado y y preocupado}

Cabo: Skipper por favor espero que no te vayas a enfadar con Kowalski {preocupado mirando a Skipper}

Rico: ouu no….

Antonio: justo a tiempo menos mal que llegaron para prevenir esto Skipper quería puro matarme {algo relajado}

Marlene: esperen.. esperen! ¿Que sucede aquí? {asustada y confundida }

Skipper: si eso quiero saber ¿que sucede aquí? Aun que prefiero que me digan en la base

Antonio: estoy confundido {relajado pero algo triste}

Marlene: ¿por que no quieres que lo sepamos skipper? {asustada y dudosa}

Kowalski: vámonos rápido entonces skipper tenemos qu decirte algo {preocupado y asustado}

Marlene: yo igual voy {enojada y detrás de ellos}

(Skipper enojado por lo que vio de marlene la aparta)

Skipper: después de todo no quiero verte marlene {enojado y haciéndole indiferencia}

Marlene: bien entonces vete y sabes no quiero verte nunca de los nunca {enojada y los hecha}

Cabo: o no! {preocupado agacha la mirada}

Kowalski: vámonos ya {asustado y apresurado}

Marlene: ok vayance quien los necesita

Cabo:por favor marlene no te enojes con nosotros después te lo explicaremos {preocupado y algo triste}

Skipper: camina joven cabo por que parece que aquí no nos quieren {enojado y molesto ignorando a marlene}

Marlene: no estoy enojada con ustedes chicos si no con su comandante {enojada y lo ignora}

Antonio: lo siento después ablamos chicos {saludando a los 3 a kowalski ,cabo y rico}

Skipper: ¿que? ¿lo conocen a este tonto?¿ y como?

Kowalski: ya te lo explicaremos skipper solo vamos

Skipper: bien vámonos soldados y marlene espero que seas feliz asta nunca {la mira con despresio y se va}

Marlene: no hay de que asta nunca {enojada y molesta le da indiferencia}

(Los cuatro pinguinos se fueron a su base y se quedaron antonio con marlene)

Antonio: entonces.. ¿que me diras querida? {coqueto y relajado mirándola}

[Marlene tartammudea]

Marlene: antonio mira… ya se oscureció… y…y.. quiero dormir que estes bien {tratándolo tiernamente}

Antonio: bien me voy igual usted que estes bien {se va molesto con ella}

Marlene:antonio no te enojes {tartamudeando algo relajada}

Antonio: no tienes nada que pensar querida ve con el vere como me quito estos sentimientos por ti {algo confuso y extraño}

Marlene: ok que estes bien cuidate {relajada pero a la vez dolorida por dentro ya que le dolia estar peliada con su amigo skipper}

(Mientras tanto en la base ablaban los cuatro pinguinos)

Skipper: ahora…¿ que sucede? me diran todo de lo que no me e enterado y ¿qué cosa han hecho que tienen esas cara? empieza a decir kowalski {mirándolo con una mirada frían y seria se hacerca a kowalski}

[Kowalski comienza a tartamudear de miedo]

Kowalski: bien skipper el ter…termino de..que..que ahiga apareci..do el ..el

Skipper: ¿quién kowalski? {alterado mira a kowalski}

Rico: oh oh! {asustado miraba a kowalski haciéndole señas de te cortaran la cabeza}

Cabo: se refiere antonio {asustado mira a skipper }

Kowalski: es mi culpa {lo mira asustado y agacha la mirada al suelo}

Skipper: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿por qué?! {lo mira con desesperación y se enoja}

(Skipper se hacerca enojado pidiéndole mas explicación)

Kowalski: yo invente un artefacto que hiciera que doris se enamorara de mi ..y quise probarlo con un voluntario que no sea uno de nosotros y fuimos fuera del zoolo…gico {asustado}

Skipper: eso explica por que se arrancaron, no ayudaron y no llegaron a la hora y los tuve que ir a buscar {explicándose en sus pensamientos}

Cabo: skipper por favor no enojes con kowalski {asustado y poniendo sus manos juntas}

(Pesca a kowalski de los brazos y lo agita desesperadamente hacia adelante y atras}

Skipper: bien y ¿dónde esta ese artefacto? ¿a quien le disparaste? habla soldado { enojado}

(Kowalski con miedo tartamudea y trata de esconder su mirada de la de skipper por su desesperación al miedo)

Cabo: ¿el artefacto? ¡o no! ¡el artefacto! {preocupado y desesperado se pone las aleta tapando su pico mira a los tres}

Rico: oh no.. ¿donde esta? {preocupado}

Kowalski: lo escondi detrás de un arbusto para que no lo vieras skipper {asustado y se pone una aleta en el mento mirando hacia arriva pensando}

(Skipper lo suelta y mira a kowalski apuntándolo por culpable)

Skipper: kowalski esto te costara por hacer cosas a escondidas mias soldado y ¿a quien le diste? {preocupado} Kowalski: bueno .. emm skipper primero ¿no me mataras? {asustado y poniendo sus aletas juntas suplicando}

Skipper: ¡no! dime primero ese artefacto que me dijiste ¿era para atraer a doris? {poniendo sus aletas en forma de ocho y mirando con una mirada convincente a kowalski}

Kowalski: si Señor {este lo mira y baja la mirada al admitir su verdad}

Cabo: skipper nosotros le ayudamos y me siento mal por avertelo ocultado {asustado y poniendo sus aletas de una forma tierna mirando frente a Skipper}

Rico: tranquilo amigo {poniéndole una aleta a Cabo en la espalda}

Skipper: ok y díme Kowalski ¿a quien realmente le diste? {poniendo una mirada ralajada por un rato mirándolo}

Kowalski: no le di a Doris si no… si no.. aaa… Antonio {nervioso y asustado mirando desesperadamente para varios lado}

(Una ves que el genio hablo El pingüino jefe se altero y se acerca rápidamente de cerca al genio y le pone las manos en los hombros sin soltarlo y lo agita cuando le hacia las preguntas)

Skipper: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero como?!… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Kowalski {alterado lo mira tan cerca que no lo suelta por desesperación}

Cabo: emm… Skipper … ¿permiso para hablar? {levantando su aleta mirando a Skipper}

Skipper: ¡que Cabo! {sosteniendo a Kowalski y mirando a Cabo}

Cabo: nosotros sabemos lo que sientes por Marlene {mirando para varios lados y moviendo los pies nerviosamente y poniendo sus aletas juntas}

Rico: dadada es verdad {mirando de forma burlona a Skipper y tapándose el pico con sus aletas}

(Skipper tartamudea y suelta a Kowalski y comienza a mirar a ambos nerviosamente y luego trata de ocultar su mirada)

Skipper: co…co.. ¿como? Deee… ¿adonde sacaron eso? {nevioso y vergonzoso tratando de no mirarlos}

Kowalski: no tienes que seguir ocultándonos Skipper sabemos exactamente ahora por que te pones asi {mirándolo bde una forma burlona}

Cabo: por eso son los celos contra Antonio por que te gusta Marlene {soriendo y haciéndole un cariño en la espalda a Skipper}

Rico: uuu siiiii…. {mirando burlonamente a Skipper}

Skipper: bueno a ustedes no puedo ocultarles nada muchachos tienen razón me… me.. me gustaa… Marlene {triste y mirando al suelo}

Cabo: Skipper tienes que decirle a Marlene lo que sientes {algo triste pensando en que Marlene le dijera un no a Skipper}

Kowalski: tienes que intentarlo o Antonio te la quitara {triste mirando a Skipper}

Rico: da….. {triste mirando a Skipper}

Skipper: Estoy muy enamorado de ella yo…yo…yo la amo {triste y afligido tocándose la nuca}

Kowalski: tenemos que desenamorar a Antonio de Marlene es el efecto que le di de mi artefacto y finalmente Skipper y Marlene podrán estar juntos {alegre y ansioso}

Cabo: si tienes razón Kowalski además Antonio ama a Marlene artificialmente no por naturaleza {contento mirando a todos sus compañeros}

Skipper: pero.. ¿Creen chicos que ella me ame igual como la amo yo? {triste y siendo pesimamente obtimista}

Rico: emm nose {levantando sus hombros haciendo saber que no savia}

Kowalski: Skipper tu posibilidades son claras y creo que… es posible que haiga algo entre tu y ella ¿por que no te declaras? Asi nosotros nos encargamos de Antonio un disparo de este liquido morado y plash pero hay que ir a buscar el artefacto {alegre y confiado}

Cabo: Las cosas con Marlene podrían resultar Skipper si tu fueras mas amable y delicado con ella… {explicándole detalladamente}

Kowalski: ¡¿Qué dices Cabo?! Skipper sabe tratar a una dama recuerda como lo hizo con Kitka {molesto un poco mirándolo fijamente}

Skipper: si tienen razón los dos por que si se tratar a una dama como lo hice con Kitka pero lamentablemente no e sabido tratar a Marlene en eso Cabo tiene razón {algo aflijido y bajando la mirada}

Cabo: pero lo mejor es que vayas y le digas la verdad tienes que liberar tus sentimientos y decirle lo que sientes {animandolo y abrazando a su líder}

Kowalski: Skipper Cabo tiene mucha razón ¿por que no vas y le dices? Asi ella lo pensara y le dira un no a Antonio ponete a pensar… además entre Antonio y Marlene no habido nada por decir un beso o algo mas {riéndose y motivando a su líder}

Skipper: te equivocas Kowalski si hubo un beso yo los vi antes de que ustedes llegaron el se lo robo y ella se lo respondió {triste y enojado}

(Los tres soldados de Skipper :Kowalski, Cabo y Rico no podían creer lo que escucharon)

Cabo: ¡¿Qué?! {Sorprendido}

Kowalski: ¡¿es enserio?! {sorprendido}

Rico: ¿tada? {sorprendido}

Skipper: asique e decidido olvidar y ser un buen amigo con ella y salir con otra para olvidarla {mirando triste a todos}

[Justo entra el Rey Julien]

Rey Julien: oye monja en venido a saber si me ayudaras con el pla {portándose mando y frotando con su misma mano los tres primeros dedos}

Skipper ¡Cola anillada! No te puedo ayudar por que hoy por tu culpa me metiste en muchos problemas con Marlene y no sirves ademas tampoco te ayudaría {molesto mirando al lémur}

Rey Julien: ¿Por qué no? {poniéndose de forma estricta y acercándose molesto a Skipper}

Kowalski: eso es confidencial {riéndose y mirando al Lemur}

Rico: siii….. {mirando a Julien como si nada}

Skipper: exactou… asique cola anillada mejor te dire que te vayas {poniéndose algo serio con las aletas en la sintura mirando al Lemur}

Rey Julien: ¡vamos ayudame a conquistar a Marlene! {mas molesto parado de la misma forma que Skipper}

Cabo: ¿igual te gusta Marlene? {mirando atento a Cabo}

Rey Julien: si ¿por que? A ¿alguien mas le gusta? {mirando relajadamente a los cuatro pingüino}

Skipper: ya lárgate lémur demente eso no te importa además puede que Ojitos tristes y Maurice te puedan ayudar {relajado y serio}

(desesperados entra Maurice y Morn al habitad de los pinguinos)

[Morn cae de cabeza y parte el suelo de los pinguinos]

Morn: jeje ¡sii aquí esta el rey Julien!

Maurice: Señor señor! Me parece que hay un alcon que nos sigue y esta afuera {asustado con desesperación apuntado al techo}

Rey Julien: ¡¿Qué?! O no saldré me dan miedo…{con miedo y tapándose la cara}

Skipper: Kitka…. {mirando el techo}

Cabo: ¿que quedria Skipper? {mirando a Skipper}

Skipper: aun no lo se Cabo ire a ver {relajado}

(sale el pingüino a ver afuera de su base y ahí estaba ella esperando parada elegantemente fijo su mirada en Skipper)

Skipper: ¿Qué haces aquí Kitka? {mirando de forma seria a la cazadora}

Kitka: Skipper necesito hablar contigo pero…. Fuera de aquí en un lugar mas solo y tranquilo {mirando a Skipper relajada}

(Se van mientras tanto que todos se asomaron a la guarida y Skipper ya no estaba y tampoco Kitka y los lémures deciden irse a esconderse rápidamente y los pinguinos se quedan en la guarida)

Rey Julien: bien monjas nosotros nos vamos antes que venga esa letal ave aquí a comernos

Maurice: buena idea su bajeza

Morn: si pero yo cuidare sus pie

[Morn abraza los pies y el rey Julien le da otra pata mandándolo a volar]

Rey Julien: ¡sal - de mis - pies! {enojado lo patea}

Morn: uiiiiiii!

[y se van corriendo ambos lémures]

Kowalski: a lo mejor creo que Kitka viene a arreglar sus problemas con Skipper {serio y frotándose el mento}

Cabo: mejor los dejamos solos {mirando como si nada}

Rico: dada…. {mirando como si nada al igual que Cabo}

(Entran a la base para esperar a Skipper la onden que vayan a buscar el artefacto)

(Mientras tanto Marlene comienza hablar sola haciéndose varias preguntas)

Marlene: ¿Qué rayos le sucedería a Skipper? nunca se havia comportado asi conmigo… y si… ¿es lo que dijo Antonio de que le gusto? O si ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por el? ¿es amistad? ¿Por qué rechaze a Antonio? ¿Por qué se molesto tanto cuando Antonio me beso? Será que… será que.. el me… ¿gusta? O yo ¿le gusto? {pensando acostada en su habitad}

(Mientras tanto que Skipper y Kitka encontraron un lugar fuera del zologico y comenzaron a hablar)

Skipper: Kitka ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has venido? {mirándola seria y fijamente}

Kitka: Skipper mira e venido a decirte que vuelvas conmigo {algo triste y mirando a Skipper}

Skipper: Kitka mira lo que paso entre tu y yo… bueno… fue temporal {mirando para varios lados confundidamente}

Kitka: es que aun no lo entiendo. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? {triste poniendo sus alas en los hombros de Skipper y mirándolo con ojos brillantes}

Skipper: no nada pero …. Me di cuenta que tu y yo no somos tal para cual {dejándoles sus alas en su lugar y mirándola con una mirada un poco triste}

Kitka: Skipper… yo aun te sigo amando mi bonito y Gordito ¿por que dices que no somos tal para cual? Si tu y yo nunca hemos peliado … Dime… ¿ hay alguien mas? {hacencandose a el}

Skipper: Kitka por favor no eres tu soy yo eres buena chica pero.. el amor se rompió ese dia que escupiste a Fred te dije que deveriamos empezar a salir con otros {haciéndose para atrás y ocultadole su mirada}

Kitka: a por que ¿me comi a esa ardilla? {mirando a Skipper por sorpresa}

Skipper: es que como te lo digo chiquita … emm.. si hay alguien mas {enrrollando las puntas de sus aletas}

Kitka: ok entiendo pero … ¿Por qué no me das otra oportunidad? Yo no te e olvidado aun recuerdo lo que pasamos tu y yo fue algo muy bonito que jamás pace con otra ave y… y… ¿adonde quedo eso de que teníamos arto en común? De que nos gustaba el peligro {algo alterada y sorprendida por lo que le decía Skipper}

Skipper: Kitka … amiga por favor ya no siento lo que solia sentir {serio y paciendo al lado de ella de un lado hacia el otro con las manos en su espalda}

Kitka: dame otra oportunidad además sabes que nunca tuviste un problema conmigo y que te ame como nadien mas te amo {ilucionada y mirando triste a Skipper y tomandole su aleta}

Skipper: si es verdad, pero hay otra chica que me dio el mismo amor que el tuyo pero huvieron problemas {soltando su ala y pensando que decirle}

Kitka ¿Quién? {relajada pero triste al escuchar lo que decía Skipper}

Skipper: mira mi furia emplumada esa chica era una novia de uno de mis soldados y tuve que dejarla por que se que hice mal y lo tuyo bueno ya no siento lo que solia sentir espero que me perdones {algo triste mirándola}

Kitka: Bien Skipper entonces me voy a volar lejos… solo espero… quee… sepas lo que estas haciendo y que yo si en verdad te sigo extrañando… no te e olvidado {soltando una pequeña lagrima}

Skipper: no llores podemos ser muy grandes amigos la amistad en ti no la e perdido {algo triste igual por ella y la abraza}

Kitka: si lo se entiendo por lo que estas pasando.. pero… me costara olvidarte {mirándolo y le costaba soltarlo}

Skipper: ya chikikitka me tengo que ir espero que estes bien mi amiga cazadora {soltándola y mirándola algo triste}

Kitka :Adios mi bonito y gordito

**_Continuara la cuarta parte espero que lo aigan disfrutado_ **


	4. Planes y Romance

_**Aquí continua la tercera parte e avanzado arto para traerle esto a tiempo aun que igual me e demorado pero vale la pena para poder hacer mi historia en dialogo mas interesante les aviso este signo (*)el astedisco es cuando el personaje piensa lo siento si no lo puce en las otras partes de mi historia perdónenme si? ¡bien! aquí les dejo que disfruten ^^**_

**III TERCERA PARTE**

"**planes y romance"**

**[era ya tarde en Central park eran las 21:00 pm]**

**(Una ves que Kitka se fue Skipper regreso a la base algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando ya que no se explicaba lo que estaba pasando pero si savia bien sus sentimientos aun que los ocultaba ya habían pasado varias horas de que Skipper hablo con ella)**

**Kowalski: Skipper ¿Cómo te fue con Kitka? ¿Algo interesante? {algo relajado pero a la vez risueño}**

**Cabo: cuéntanos Skipper {algo sonriente como siempre} **

**Rico: ¿oh? {mirando a Skipper algo sorprendido cuando llego}**

**Skipper: Kitka…. kiere volver conmigo {con cara dudosa y frotando su aleta en su nuca apollado en la mesa}**

**Kowalski: creo que aun te quiere Skipper .. pero te recomiendo que no hagas lo mismo que Doriz hizo conmigo fue algo tan….. triste {algo triste con ganas de llorar} **

**(Kowalski al decirle eso a Skipper se pone a llorar fuertemente poniendo sus aletas en su cara tampandola completamente)**

**Kowalski: ¡Doris! ¡Por que! ¡por que lo hiciste! {llorando}**

**Skipper: ya basta Kowalski no vale la pena llorar por chiquitas {haciéndole cariño en la espalda a Kowalski}**

**Cabo: Skipper yo creo que deverias decidirte ¿o es Marlene o es Kitka? Pero no puedes estar con ambas a la vez podrías meterte en serios problemas {mirando algo preocupado a Skipper}**

**Skipper: Joven Cabo ya estoy decidido amo a Marlene y nada mas que a Marlene ni Kitka cambiara ese sentimiento que siento por ella {confiado y relajado al dar su respuesta}**

**Rico: jeje {algo burlon mirando a Skipper}**

**Kowalski: pero… ¿estas seguro Skipper? {mirando a su jefe con cara de inprevisto}**

**Skipper: si ¿Por qué? Explicate Kowalski {mirando al genio con cara dudosa}**

**Kowalski: es que… bueno Kitka puede hacer algo totalmente inesperado {mirando a su jefe con cara de miedo}**

**Cabo: Skipper ella puede ser muy buena onda si le caes bien pero… de lo contrario puede ser muy aterradora {asustado poniendo sus aletas su pico y mirando hacia arriba}**

**Rico: mmm neet {mirando para arriba y luego hizo una mueca como de desprecio}**

**Skipper: Escuchen parde miedosos yo Sali con Kitka y por lo tanto se como es ella no me parece que la juzguen por ser una ave totalmente cazadora ella es distinta y si ella aun me quiere no le hara daños a los que quiero {relajado mirando a su grupo}**

**(Mientras que los cuetro pinguinos aclaraban sus dudas, en el habitad de los lémures llega Kitka a preguntar cosas sobre Skipper)**

**Rey Julien: Maurice quiero que antes de dormir me hagas un gran batido de mango con platano {relajado y acostado en su trono}**

**Maurice: enseguida su majestad {fue apresuradamente a prepara el batido del Lemur}**

**Morn: ¿malteada? ¡Siiiiiiii! {alegre aplaudiendo}**

**Rey Julien: no es para ti tonto {potándose pesado y egoísta con Morn}**

**[En esa llega Kitka]**

**Kitka: hola {con cara de tristeza}**

**(El rey lémur salta asustado de su trono escondiéndose de la halcón y ofreciendo a Morn de presa) **

**Rey Julien : aaaa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! {preguntando asustado y temblando}**

**Kitka: no pasa nada no vengo a… {explicándole algo confusa}**

**(pero el lémur no la deja terminar al tanto miedo que tiene)**

**Rey Julien: ¡Llévate a Morn si quieres pero no a mi! {asustado y escondiéndose detrás de su trono}**

**Morn: ¡siii! Soy delicioso {mirando tiernamente a la halcón}**

**Kitka: no vine a comérmelos si no a pedir un consejo {algo asustada de que pensaran lo demás mirando para varios lados}**

**Rey Julien: como entonces no vas aa… ¿comerme? {preguntando sorprendidamente}**

**Kitka: ¡claro que no! Vine a preguntarte sobre Skipper {algo apenada cuando lo nombro frotando su a la en el hombro de su otra ala}**

**Rey Julien: ¿Skipper? ¿sobre esa monja? {mirándola sorprendido con una mirada de desagrado}**

**Morn: me ire a dormir {sonriente como siempre}**

**Kitka: si sobre el y como se que es tu amigo pensé… queee… quizás.. me podrías a ayudar {mirando al lémur con una pequeña sonriza}**

**Rey Julien: quizás te ayude ya que ese pingüino latozon me ayudo con Marlene jjeje {riéndose al recordar}**

**Kitka: ¿Marlene? ¿Quién es ella? {preguntando algo desesperada}**

**Rey Julien: el amor de mi vida ¿Por qué? {relajado y poniéndose coqueto}**

**Kitka: es que… el … me dijo que le gustaba otra y eso quiero saber ¿Quién es? ¿tu lo sabes? {algo preocupada de que le quitaran su único amor}**

**Rey Julien: no no lose pero.. en no creo que sea ella aun que se haga la difícil me quiere mas por que soy irresistible {portándose coqueto con ella}**

**Kitka: oye oye una cosa mas si se hace la difícil ¿Por qué dices que te quiere? {preguntado tristemente}**

**Rey Julien: por que me quiere {henojandose con Kitka}**

**Kitka: es que aquí hay un error si te rechaza es que no demuestra interés por ti es lo mismo que Skipper me hizo sentir el no demuestra su interez por mi {triste al decir esas palabras de que Skipper no la ama le brillaban su ojos amarillos con gran tristeza}**

**Rey Julien: ¿quieres llorar? {preguntando algo burlon} **

**Kitka: no no… no es nada {ocultando su mirada tristemente y dándole la espalda al lemur}**

**Rey Julien: entonces… ¿te gusta Skipper? {mirando mas burlon a Kitka}**

**Kitka: si pero el no quiere volver conmigo {dio un poco vulta su cabeza y mira al lemur}**

**(El rey lémur se rie desesperadamente al escucha que a la halcón le gustaba demasiado el pingüino jefe)**

**Rey Julien: ¡jaaaajajajaja! ¡no lo puedo creer jajaja te gusta... jajaja el pingüino….jajajajaja bobo aun! {riéndose a carcajadas}**

**Kitka: ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! {mirando seriamente al lémur}**

**Rey Julien: no nada es que eso…. Eso… eso jajajaja es gracioso**

**(Llega Maurice con la malteada distraído cantando y derrepente cunado ve a Kitka pensó lo mismo que su rey pero este solto la malteada con miedo y se escondió con miedo)**

**Maurice: ¡Señor es ella otraveees! ¡escondase! {mirándo a su rey y a ella}**

**(en esa El lémur rey deja de reírse y se enoja cuando a su ayudante se le cae la malteada)**

**Rey Julien: ¡Maurice cabeza hueca! ¡mira lo que haz hecho con mi malteada!**

**Maurice: perdón señor pero mire es ella es ese halcón otravez {mirando desde abajo del trono del rey}**

**Kitka: no te vine a comer {diciéndole al lémur tristemente}**

**Rey Julien: no te preocupe Maurice ella solo viene a pedirme un consejo {frotando sus dedos de su mano}**

**Maurice: ¡¿a usted?! {mirando con cara de duda y sorprendido al rey}**

**Rey Julien: si tonto a mi {portándose creido}**

**Kitka: entonces ¿me ayudaras? {mirando con una mirada de esperanza al lémur rey}**

**Ray Julien: si nenita claro que te ayudare jejeje {riéndose}**

**Maurice: ¿ayuda de que? {preocupado por la respuesta de su rey}**

**Rey Julien: a conquistar al pingüino bobo {riéndose algo callado}**

**Kitka: bien gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar tu respuesta {abraza alegre al lémur rey y se va}**

**Maurice: ¿sabe lo que acaba de hacer su majestad? {algo preocupado por el rey}**

**Rey Julien: si ¿por que lo preguntas Maurice? {algo relajado}**

**Maurice: por que acaba de dar su vida .. es decir que si algo sale mal ¿sabe lo que podría pasar entre usted y ella? {algo preocupado mirando al rey como sorprendido con cara de miedo}**

**Rey Julien: no y..¿Que podría pasar según tu? {mirando a su ayudante molestamente}**

**Maurice: podría vengarse y agarrarlo como cena ,postre aun mas un banquete y aparte también a nosotros {asustado con las manos en la boca mirando para los lados}**

**Rey Julien: tontito sabes que nos protejen las monjas además yo soy el rey y si no le gusto el plan y quiere comerme le doy a Morn y si quiere mas a ti {relajado y riéndose un poco}**

**Maurice: ¡¿Qué a dicho?! {asustado mirando al rey}**

**Rey Julien: nada ya Maurice hay que prepararse asi que ayúdame {relajado y risueño}**

**(Una vez que los lémures comenzaron a pensar como podían ayudar a la halcón. En el habitad de Marlene)**

**Marlene: no dejo de pensar en Skipper ¿Qué me sucede? {paseándose con sus dos patas delanteras en la cabeza}**

**(Cabo se escapa de la base de los pinguinos y corre al de Marlene)**

**[entra Cabo al habitad de Marlene]**

**Cabo: Hola Marlene {algo agobiado}**

**Marlene: ¡Hola Cabo! {alegre ocultado su tristeza}**

**Cabo: ¿Cómo estas? {mirando al suelo}**

**(Algo preocupante Marlene se acerca a Cabo y le pregunta)**

**Marlene: Cabo estas algo raro… emm ¿Te pasa algo? {mirando al tierno pingüino muy preocupada}**

**Cabo: no Marlene no me pasa.. solo… venia a decirte si pasaras el dia de san valentin con nosotros {tratando de levantar una pequeñita sonrisa}**

**Marlene: emm. No lo se Cabo creo que seria una muy mala idea … es decir.. emm… por donde… aah lo que pasa es que no es que noo.. quiera estar con ustedes si no que me da miedo ver a Skipper {mirando al suelo}**

**(se torno todo en silencio cuando se miraban los dos y miraban para varios lados distraídos a una cierta distancia y derrepente siguieron su conversa)**

**Cabo: Marlene mira lo que haiga pasado con ustedes no quiere decir que el te odie… es mas ponete a pensar que tu eres una de sus mejores amigas y también de nosotros … asique yo te diría que no tengas miedo a ir a la fiesta y pasarla bien si Skipper no te abla no importa.. tarde o temprano lo ara .. pero… abla con nosotros{Animando a Marlene tiernamente para que fuera a la fiesta abrazandola como todo un amigo}**

**Marlene: ok ok ire esta bien lo are por ti y por los chicos {alegre y cariñosa con Cabo igual lo abraza}**

**Cabo: ¡Qué bien Marlene¡ me alegra de que la quieras pasar con nosotros esta celebración {alegre aplaudiendo con gran emoción}**

**Marlene: de nada Cabo … {sonreía con un poco de conmocion}**

**(se sonreían los dos cuando de repente algo en ella quizo preguntar una cosa que la tenia con dudas y le daba mucha vergüenza)**

**[Marlene tartamudea]**

**Marlene: Cabo antes de que te vallas…. ya que tu sabes… emm…sabes todo de Skipper …emm ¡clarooo¡ por que… por que .. eres uno de sus soldados… te quería preguntar…emm… una cosa {temblando de los nervios se toma sus dos patas delanteras cruzadas y de una forma tierna y adorable}**

**Cabo: dime Marlene ¿Qué sucede con Skipper? {preguntando dudosamente}**

**(Un silencio de 10 segundos de parte de Marlene por la pregunta que le hizo El adorable pingüinito)**

**Marlene: Cabo.. mira yo… tengo que hacerte una pregunta… pero… pero… no le digas a Skipper {algo nerviosa que se enredaba en sus palabra}**

**Cabo: dime Marlene soy de toda confianza {relajado miro a Marlene}**

**Marlene: a ¿Skipper le gusta alguien? {nerviosa y mirando con una desesperación a Cabo por saber}**

**(Al oír esto Cabo quedo en un rotundo silencio de de 5 segundos que decidió cambiarle el tema a Marlene pero quizo cambiar el tama ya que después se podría dar cuenta asta el punto de casi hacer enojar a Cabo)**

**Cabo: bueno Marlene… creo que no lo se {algo nervioso y tenso no quería traicionar a su líder}**

**Marlene: ¿Qué no lo sabes? Vamos dimelo no dire nada a nadien solo necesito saber {insistente y desesperada}**

**Cabo: Marlene mejor preparate para mañana hay una gran celebración me tengo que ir {nervioso y algo con miedo}**

**(Cabo nervioso quizo caminar rápido hacía la salida pero Marlene lo detuvo y le insistió asta que el pingüino adorable se aburrió y ella le pregunto)**

**Marlene: ¿Por qué me cambias el tema? Es que ¿es verdad entonces? {alterada y molestándose un poco}**

**Cabo: Marlene ¿te gusta Skipper? {sorprendido y con sus aletas en su pico}**

**Marlene: claro que no solo tenia curiosidad por que lo e visto raro {suplicándole al pingüino}**

**Cabo: Marlene por favor ya con el solo hecho de querer saber es que te gustas {algo triste}**

**(Cabo se puso triste ya que ya savia que a Marlene le gustaba Skipper con el solo hecho de que le insista tantas veces de quien le gustaba a el y por otro lado Skipper por su miedo no le podía decirle a Marlene cuanto la amaba por que tenia miedo a perder su amistad Cabo savia que ellos se amaban pero por sus miedos y vergüenzas y por terceras personas no podían estar juntos cosa que pensó unirlos sea como sea ayudar a su amigo y jefe)**

**Marlene: ee… e. no me gusta ¿Por qué piensas eso? {algo triste y a la vez alegre por dentro}**

**Cabo: ¡por favor Marlene! Di la verdad de una vez {molestándose y poniendo sus aletas como 8 horizontal y algo cerio con los ojos entre cerrados}**

**Marlene: ¡claro que no! Lo guardare en secreto asta que llegue el momento {alegre e intusiasmada}**

**(Marlene se tapa la boca al decir la frace ASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO Cabo definitivamente se dio cuenta aparte que ya lo savia por las preguntas de Marlene)**

**Cabo: ya entendí Marlene ya no hace falta que lo ocultes tu misma te descubriste {alegre y a la vez preocupado}**

**Marlene: ya ok no te mentire pero no le digas a nadien mucho menos a Skipper emm… si me … gusta ..pero…Antonio… {de alegre se puso triste al decir el nombre de Antonio}**

**Cabo: ¿también te gusta verdad Marlene? {dudoso y confundido}**

**Marlene: me da tristeza por que estoy confundida no tengo en claro mis sentimientos por el ni tampoco por Skipper {triste mirando al suelo}**

**Cabo: Marlene tranquila, tarde o temprano lo sabras pero será mejor que te decidas bien e investigues me tengo que ir Adios Marlene y ¡ven a la fiesta! {se va triste y algo preocupado por Marlene}**

**Marlene: oye ¿Por qué me.. dises que? Investigue… bien Adios.. bueno le prometi a Cabo que ire a si que no faltare me alistare**

**(Mientras tanto en el habitad de los lémures El Rey Julien preparaba sus ideas para ayudar a Kitka y esta justo llego el ya tenia una idea aun que recién una)**

**Rey Julien: Bien Maurice ya amaneció y Kitka no tardara en llegar {esperando a Kitka tranquilamente en su trono}**

**(las 22:30 pm en el zoo de Central Park)**

**Maurice: bien señor en cazo tengo mangos para lanzar en un peligro como este {algo asustado mirando para varios lados}**

**Morn: ¡¿Mangos?! ¡Siiiiiii! {alegre aplaudiendo tiernamente}**

**Rey Julien: ¡Bien ya tengo una idea! {alegre y emocionado}**

**[llega Kitka]**

**Kitka: Hola. {alegre como si nada}**

**Rey Julien: Kitka ya tengo un plan {alegre y emocionado} **

**Maurice: y.. ¿Cuál es señor? {algo preocupado por lo que se le hubiera ocurrido}**

**Kitka: si ¿cual es? {algo dudosa y confiada}**

**Rey Julien: le sacaremos celos a Skipper que tu estas conmigo {sonriéndole coqueto a Kitka}**

**Kitka: no me gusta el plan pero acepto si para que Skipper este conmigo bien {algo confiada ya la vez con escalofrio}**

**Rey Julien: Bien ¡Maurice, Morn! déjennos solos un momento {portándose relajado y coqueto}**

**Maurice: ¿esta seguro señor? {mirando con preocupación al rey por miedo a que Kitka se lo fuera a devorar}**

**Kitka: ¿Qué aun no confias en mi? {mirando con una mirada molesta a Maurice}**

**Maurice: la verdad no {mirando de la misma forma a Kitka pero con un poco de temor por dentro}**

**Morn: yo no quiero alejarme de sus pies {alegre y tierno}**

**Rey Julien: ¡Maurice obedece a tu rey y hazlo ahora! {portándose mandon y alterando su voz}**

**Maurice: bien adiós su majestad vamos Morn {relajado por que ya le advirtió pero por dentro asustado ya que era su rey}**

**Morn: pero yo quiero los pies {poniéndose algo triste y sigue a Maurice}**

**(Una vez que se fueron Maurice y Morn el Rey Julien le explica a Kitka los procedimientos de su plan y a ella se le ocurre otra idea)**

**Rey Julien: bien chiquita tienes que actuar bien tu papel si quieres a esa Monja en tus alas {sonriendo y observándola}**

**Kitka: bien… pero no creo que funcione por que Skipper me dijo de que en su vida había otra chica y lo más triste que no sé quien es {algo desanimada ocultando su mirada}**

**Rey Julien: No te preocupes yo te ayudare {portándose tierno con ella}**

**Kitka: a mí se me ocurrió que le robara mejor un beso de parte mia asi podre saber si aun siente algo por mi {algo animada pero con miedo}**

**Rey Julien: que los espitirus del amor digan a su voluntad que es lo correcto {animado mirando al cielo con sus patas delanteras levantadola y alagando al cielo}**

**(Una vez que El rey lémur y la halcón hablaron sobre su plan mientras tanto que en el haitad de los pinguinos)**

**Skipper: ¡Cabo! ¿Se podría saber a donde te avías metido? {Molesto con sus aletas en la cintura mirando a su soldado más pequeños con una ceja en alto y ajitando un pie arriba y abajo}**

**Cabo: invite a Marlene a que viniera a pasarla con nosotros en el dia de mañana {algo miedoso explicándole a su líder}**

**Kowalski: ¡Por los calzones de Newton! ¿Qué has hecho Cabo? {sorprendido y algo preocupado} **

**Skipper: Cabo ¿Qué hiciste que soldado? { sorprendido y poniéndose algo molesto} **

**Rico: aa? {sorprendido mirando a Cabo}**

**Cabo: tuve que hacerlo Skipper porque no quería que Marlene pasara un día tan maravilloso sola el dia de san Valentín el de la amistad y el amor y ella es la que siempre esta con nosotros se merece pasarla bien además te hice un gran favor no deverias molestarte {poniéndose de procupado a molesto}**

**Skipper: Cabo lo que hiciste esta mal las cosas entre Marlene y yo no funcionaran jamás, ¡Kowalski Occiones!**

**Kowalski: Pero Skipper analizando lo que hizo Cabo estuvo bien ya que tienes un 100% de probabilidad de que Marlene se fije en ti y esta es tu oportunidad y tienes ventaja ya que estará con nosotros y mas cerca de ti y no con Antonio mientras que nosotros buscamos mi artefacto ****TRANSPERFUN X5 para desenamorar a Antonio de Marlene {alegrándose explicando con su libreta y su lápiz a Skipper}**

**(Cabo se pone alegre por que savia que Marlene, quería a Skipper pero derrepente se le cambio su carita al saber que ella esta confundida)**

**(con un hiliyo de voz cuando empieza hablar con el pero)**

**Cabo: ¡deverias alegrarte Skipper por que además tu tienes las de ganar! Pero..., {alegre y luego cambia su mirada a triste mirando al suelo}**

**Skipper: ¿pero que Cabo? {enojado y acercándose con las aletas en su cintura a Cabo}**

**[en la entrada de la escotilla aparece Marlene y entra]**

**Marlene: ¡Hola chicos! {alegre aparece y emocionada}**

**(Todos quedan mirando a Marlene con un lindo moño rojo en el lado de su oreja derecha y entra como si nada)**

**Skipper: mañana hablaremos de esto soldado {susurrándole algo molesto con Cabo}**

**Marlene: ¡Hola Kowalski, Rico, Cabo! y … Ski…pper {se pone algo seria y sonrrojada con sus dedos juntos de las patas delanteras}**

**Kowalski: nos alegra que allas venido a celebrar con nosotros Marlene {feliz dirigiéndose a ella ocultando su cara de que no paso nada}**

**Cabo: por supuesto Marlene eres bienvenida {alejándose de Skipper}**

**Rico: si pasa {haciéndole como una entrada de reverencia con sus dos aletas}**

**Skipper: ¡Marlene que sorpresa! Estas... bueno nada {pensando en que si le decía que esta bonita seria algo cursi por lo que pensaran sus soldados y sobretodo Marlene}**

**[Kowalski le susurra a Cabo y a Rico]**

**Kowalski: Rico…Cabo demoslo solos {haciéndoles gestos de que salieran}**

**Rico: sii {saliendo despacio}**

**Cabo: esta bien {caminando lento}**

**(los tres pingüinos, Cabo ,Rico y Kowalski caminaban por la escotilla si que Skipper y Marlene se dieran cuenta)**

**(hay unos minutos de silencio entre Skipper y Marlene hasta que recién después de 10 minutos Marlene inicia la converza)**

**Marlene: Skipper…{le susurra suave mente mirando hacia otro lado sonrrojada}**

**Skipper: ¿si Marlene? {algo nervioso y sonrrojado}**

**Marlene: aun estas … ¿moles…to conmigo? {algo nerviosa con sus manos entrecruzada}**

**Skipper: emm… no Marlene ya… paso quería disculparme por averte espiado {algo nervioso mirando al televisor}**

**Marlene: espiado, ya lo savia no te preocupes {mirando la aleta y que deseaba tomarle pero su timides y vergüenza lo impedían}**

**Skipper: es que no puedo creer que andes, saliendo con esa demente nutria {algo de tristeza tenia en su cara}**

**Marlene: Skipper, ¿vas a peliar otravez conmigo? {mirándolo con las manos en la cintura y una ceja levantada y los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada seria}**

**(después de cambiar el tema se puso a pensar)**

**Skipper: no Marlene, solo olvidémoslo de este asunto , *tienes que hacer algo, demuéstrale quien eres* {se decía asi mismo}**

**Marlene: Skipper yo solo quería que arreglaramos las cosas entre nosotros, es decir… tu ,yo {pensando algo extraña}**

**(Skipper comenzó a a pensar que si podría Marlene sentir lo que el por ella, creyo que ella iva a decir lo que el pensó pero no fue como lo pensó)**

**Skipper: eh? De que hablas Marlene? {comenzándose a sonrojar con las puntas de las aletas juntas y dándole las espalda a Marlene sin darle la cara}**

**Marlene: emm nada, solo que si te gustaría que quizás nose tengamos una cita tu y yo para que aclaremos algunas cosas nose … {sonrrojandose por Skippery dándole la espalda}**

**Skipper: emm… si pero…¿Antonio? {mirando a Marlene con cara triste}**

**Marlene: ¿Qué sucede con el? {mirando a Skipper seria pero no molesta si no algo relajada}**

**Skipper: Marlene, ¿no me entiendes cierto? {luego cambiando su cara a algo seria}**

**Marlene: no. ¿Por qué lo dices? {poniendo sus patas delanteras en forma de 8 y hacercandose algo a Skipper}**

**Skipper: por que si hablaremos nosotros solos, no quiero que se metan terceras personas {serio y mirándola algo tranquilamente}**

**Marlene: Skipper ablando de eso… ya que estamos solos por que no ablamos ahora y después si quieres salimos a la otra otro dia {hacercandose mas cambiando su cara a felicidad pero se estaba poniendo otravez sorrojada}**

**Skipper: ok… pero de que… ¿quieres hablar ahora? {mirándola algo tranquilo pero feliz temblando un poco y poniéndose igual de sonrrojado}**

**Marlene: se te ve muy bien ese pequeño rozon negro en tu pecho {mirándole algo encantadora}**

**(Skipper tragando saliva algo sonrrojado y estaba nervioso al igual que Marlene, pero ella se atrevía a hablar a diferencia de Skipper se sentaron a comverzar)**

**Skipper: gracias, Mar..lene igual tu, es… estas preciosa con tu… moño rojo {hacercandose a ella y la miraba enamoradamente pero nervioso a la vez}**

**Marlene: gracias emm… weno yo em… am te quería dar… un regalo para ti en… este dia {comenzó a sudar por lo nerviosa que estaba}**

**Skipper: emm… ¿y que es? {mirándola algo nervioso}**

**[saca un collar escondido en su rozon que tenia un pequeño bolsillo]**

**Marlene: espero que te guste {hacercandose algo vergonzosa y mirando a Skipper juntando de apoco su pata con la aleta de Skipper}**

**Skipper: esta bonito {mirando la carta}**

**(Skipper siente como Marlene le toma su aleta y la mira con una cara de sorprendido y el se hacerca de apoco a ella, cambiando su cara con deseo de darle un beso y esta se hacerca igualmente creyendo que Skipper la besaría y Skipper piensa 2 veces)**

**Skipper: *¡me tomo la mano! ¿la beso o la abrazo?***

**(Se hivan ya hacercando lentamente ya 12 cm y Skipper ya la perso decido abrazarla)**

**Skipper:*mejor la abrazo* {poniendo cara algo nerviosa, mirando con sus ojitos ia lo brillantes por amor}**

**Marlene: *me besara por fin solo tengo que dejarme llevar* {pensaba emocionada mientras le brillaban sus ojos}**

**(Una vez que Marlene estaba a solo 5 cm Skipper le corre la cara y la abraza ella queda sorprendida, por que quizás Skipper no sentía lo que ella por el, pero pensó que seria mejor un abrazo por que también no savia lo que sentía por Antonio si era solo uncapricho por lo guapo que era o amor por el, pero ella sentía como su corazón latia cuando Skipper la hiva a besar pensando y encerrada en sus sentimiento y cuando la abrazo pensó que quizás fue por amistad)**

**Continuara… cuarta parte ;) AiozZ **_**Espero que la hayan disfrutado **_


End file.
